


With you in the future ...

by ChloeLaPomme



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon, F/M, Love, NaruHina - Freeform, Sexe, hintahyuga, naruto - Freeform, narutouzuamki, narutoxhinata - Freeform, thelast
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 22:57:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18061796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeLaPomme/pseuds/ChloeLaPomme
Summary: Revenu de leur mission sur la Lune à Konoha, Naruto et Hinata apprennent à se connaitre l'un l'autre, à vivre ensemble, à résoudre des problèmes, à fonder une famille, ...Avec leur passé derrière eux, leur avenir leur tends les bras.Comme vous le savez, Naruto et son univers ne m'appartient pas.NaruHina - Après The Last / Avant le chapitre 700





	1. 699.6

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kamaseal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamaseal/gifts).



**ENFIN** , Naruto vit les portes de Konoha droit devant lui. Il avait envie de presser le pas, de courir même, mais Sakura et Saï étaient encore derrière. Il resserra son poing autour du bout d'écharpe dans la poche de son pantalon.

'D'un moment à l'autre je serai avec elle. Je vais pouvoir la serrer dans mes bras.' pensa-t-il Soudain Saï le frappa sur l'épaule.

-Et bien tu nous as enfin attendu ? demanda-t-il.

Naruto le regarda d'un air surpris, puis tourna la tête vers la droite et vit Sakura près de lui, un sourire aux lèvres. Il lui retourna un sourire gêné tout en se grattant le derrière de la tête.

-Aller. Allons-y, ordonna Sakura. J'ai hâte de prendre une bonne douche après cette interminable mission.

En route vers la tour du Hokage, ils croisèrent un petit groupe de shinobi qui avaient entendu la rumeur du retour de Naruto au village. Il y avait des garçons mais la plupart étaient des filles. Naruto se contenta de les saluer poliment avec un sourire gêné ce qui fit rire Saï pendant que Sakura levait les yeux au ciel.

Cependant le petit groupe continua de les suivre tout en posant des questions sur leur mission. Ils voulaient entendre les nouveaux exploits de Naruto.

-Vous savez, c'est très confidentiel tant que nous n'avons pas le feu vert du Hokage, expliqua Naruto qui n'osait pas lever la voix pour les calmer.

-Mais, Naruto-senpai ... commença un jeune shinobi.

-Ecoutez-moi, les enfants, dit Sakura. On aimerait bien aller reporter au Hokage pour pouvoir aller se reposer ensuite. Cela a été une très longue mission ...

-C'est pas à vous qu'on parle, obaa-san, mais à Naruto-senpai, s'exclama alors le petit. C'est alors que Naruto vu le regard de Sakura virer au noir. Il eut juste le temps de lui attraper le bras.

-NON MAIS POUR QUI IL SE PREND LUI ??!! hurla Sakura. DÉJÀ JE NE SUIS PAS ENCORE ASSEZ VIELLE POUR QUE L'ON M'APPELLE OBAA-SAN ET ENSUITE TOUT CE QUE L'ON DEMANDE C'EST QUE VOUS NOUS LAISSEZ TRANQUILLE, C'EST TROP DEMANDER ?

-On dirait que tu ne sais pas trop y faire avec les enfants, ajouta Saï rieur regardant les enfants s'éloigner en courant.

-Saï ! Tu le fais exprès ? demanda Naruto qui, maintenant, avait encore plus de mal à retenir Sakura.

-Equipe Kakashi ! Le Hokage vous attend.

Naruto se retourna et vit le Capitaine Yamato, se tenant bien droit. Derrière lui se trouvait Izumo et Kotetsu, bras croisés, qui les regardaient, essayant de ne pas rire.

* * *

 

**HINATA** était devant la porte, la clé froide dans sa main. Elle prit un profonde respiration puis ouvrit la porte avant de pénétrer dans le sombre appartement.

* * *

 

**-ALORS** cette mission au pays des Tourbillons ? demanda Kakashi, assit derrière son bureau, les yeux rivés vers ses anciens élèves.

-Nous avons bien trouvé les enfants dans les ruines du village. L'un d'eux était blessé. Ils se sont donc réfugié dans un bunker avec de la nourriture et de l'eau et ils ont attendu que quelqu'un les vienne en aide, expliqua Sakura. Je l'ai donc soigné puis je les ai tous raccompagné jusqu'à leur mère.

-Et concernant la sous-mission ? demanda Kakashi posant son regard sur Naruto.

-Concernant cette mission ..., commença Sakura

-Il n'y avait plus personne, coupa Naruto le regard fermé. Les enfants étaient cachés dans un des bunker de Uzushio mais nous avons trouvé que des cadavres ... aucun survivant.

'Aucun autre Uzumaki' continua Naruto pour lui-même.

-Bien, nous sommes maintenant sûr. Nous pouvons démentir les rumeurs de revenants dans ce village, conclu Kakashi. Izumo et Kotetsu, je veux l'avis de la mère sur la condition de ses enfants et Yamato, je veux que tu écrives au Mizukage au sujet de la sous mission. Vous pouvez disposer.

Naruto, Saï et Sakura sortir du bureau, épuisés. Ils se séparèrent en bas des escaliers après s'être salués. Saï se dirigea alors vers la maison de Ino tandis que Sakura, inquiète pour Naruto, décida de rester avec lui.

-Aller viens, dit-elle en lui tirant le bras.

-Ne me dis pas que tu t'inquiète pour moi, Sakura-chan, ricana Naruto. Je dois y aller. Je vais aller chercher ses pauvres enfants que tu as fais fuir. Rentres chez toi, tes parents doivent t'attendre.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de voir le regard que Sakura allait lui donner. Avait-elle pitié de lui ? Naruto ne voulait pas le savoir.

'Me revoilà encore plus seul qu'avant' pensa Naruto.

Les images des cadavres ne voulaient pas quitter son esprit. Tout ses femmes et hommes morts, encore à cause des guerres, auraient pu être un Uzumaki. Ils auraient pût être un parent proche ou éloigné, il s'en moquait, il les aurait accepté. Il aurait aussi voulu savoir si ils portaient le même nom que lui, mais il ne le saura jamais.

Il était arrivé chez lui, inconsciemment. Aucun bruit ne lui parvient à l'oreille.

'Je suis seul.'

Il plongea sa main dans sa poche à la recherche de ses clés. Au lieu de cela, il sentit la douceur du morceau d'écharpe. Il la sorti et l'observa. C'est alors que toute la solitude qui avait envahit son coeur laissa place à un étrange sentiment qui le réchauffa.

'Hinata' pensa-t-il 'Je dois aller la chercher.' ajouta-t-il déterminé

Il sortit alors ses clés et ouvrit la porte de son petit appartement vide.

Il eut juste le temps de remarquer que la lumière de la cuisine était allumée avant qu'elle ne lui saute au cou. Elle avait une spatule à la main, un tablier autour du cou et ses cheveux s'échappaient de sa queue de cheval basse. Mais surtout il sentit son magnifique parfum, qui lui avait tant manquer, lui arriver jusqu'au nez.

-Naruto-kun, tu es rentré ! s'exclama-t-elle dans son cou.

'Hinata ?!'

Naruto était tellement surpris. Et pourtant il se souvient très bien avoir offert à Hinata un double de clé de chez lui quelques jours après la mission sur la lune. Mais il n'aurait jamais crût qu'elle l'utilise pour pouvoir l'attendre tout en préparant à manger.

C'est alors que l'étrange sentiment se rependit dans tout son être. Il reconnu enfin ce sentiment. Pour le peu de fois qu'il l'avait ressentit, il s'était juré de ne jamais l'oublié. Il avait ressentit ce même sentiment quand il avait rencontré le chakra de ses parents ou quand Iruka l'avait attendu, chez lui avec le dîner prêt a être mangé.

Ça y est, il était à la maison.

-Hinata, murmura-t-il. Je suis rentré.

Les larmes menacèrent de couler sur ses joues encore froides à cause des basses températures de l'extérieur. Il serra Hinata encore plus fort contre lui. Tout cela lui avait terriblement manqué.

Il la déposa alors doucement sur le plancher mais il garda une de ses mains dans les siennes et ne la lâcha pas du regard.

-Tu sais, Naruto-kun, tu m'as beaucoup manqué.

Toujours aussi attentionnée avec lui. C'est surement pour cela qu'Hinata arrivait plus facilement à parler de ses sentiments que lui. Un petit sourire apparu sur ses lèvres et ses joues rougirent légèrement mais elle ne baissa pas les yeux. Il se pencha alors vers elle pour lui déposer un baisé sur ses lèvres parfaites.

-Toi aussi ... Hinata ... tu m'as beaucoup manqué, répondit-il le rouge au joues

-Naruto-kun ...

Ils avaient maintenant tout deux les larmes aux yeux.

-Que veux-tu faire ? Tu as peut-être faim ? Ou alors tu préfères te laver avant ? Ou plutôt te reposer un moment ?

Son débit de parole fit comprendre à Naruto qu'elle n'était pas à l'aise avec son regard posé sur elle. Hinata avait beau en savoir beaucoup sur ses sentiments et les sentiments de Naruto, elle continuait de combattre sa timidité.

-Laisse moi t'aider avec ton sac. Naruto ne sut pas quoi faire. Il n'osait pas lui donner du travail en plus. Elle avait déjà fait le repas pour lui. Mais rien que de la voir faire, Naruto voyait très bien que cela rendait Hinata heureuse. Ses yeux étaient vifs et son sourire chaleur.

'A-t-elle vraiment envie de s'occuper de mes affaires ?' se demanda Naruto

Finalement, il lui tendit son sac à dos et le visage d'Hinata se mis à rayonner. Elle attrapa son sac et le serra contre elle. Naruto n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il avait envie de la toucher. De toucher ce visage si rayonnant de bonheur. Rayonnant de bonheur car il la rendait heureuse ? Lui ?

-M ... merci beaucoup Hinata, dit-il enfin tout en cassant la joue de celle-ci, exactement là où elle avait rougit.

-Pas de problème. Ça me fait plaisir, expliqua-t-elle. 'Et toutes les autres fois où elle m'a préparé à manger ? Ça lui avait fait autant plaisir ?' pensa Naruto

-J'ai aussi très hâte de manger ce que tu as préparé, confessa-t-il.

Hinata sentit son coeur grossir d'amour pour cet homme en face d'elle. C'était lui qu'elle aimait, elle se le répétait depuis toujours. Après tout, il était celui-ci qui n'avait jamais douter d'elle.

Elle se contenta de sourire et secoua la tête avant de repartir à tout hâte vers la cuisine.

Hinata était sur-exciter. Elle avait réfléchit pendant longtemps à la possibilité d'accueillir Naruto chez lui, redoutant cependant la réaction de celui-ci. Et si il préféré être seul après avoir passer plusieurs semaines à tout partager avec ses camarades. Il pouvait aussi penser que cela serait un trop grand saut en avant dans leur relation. Après tout ils ne sortaient ensemble que depuis quelques mois. Mais finalement, il lui avait dit qu'elle lui avait manqué. Ces mots suffisait. Hinata posa le sac à dos dans un coin avant de prendre de quoi mettre la table.

-Ça sens terriblement bon, Hinata ! s'exclama Naruto, une fois dans la cuisine

Il avait retiré ses chaussures, son bandeau frontal et sa veste noire de mission. Il ressemblait moins à un ninja et beaucoup plus à un jeune homme affamé.

-Tu ... tu veux goûter ? demanda timidement Hinata

Naruto rougit tout en secouant la tête. Il regarda Hinata plonger la spatule dans la casserole puis elle la lui tendit. Naruto se baissa et ouvrit la bouche sans lâcher Hinata de ses yeux bleus. Hinata avança la spatule.

-Hhm, fit Naruto. C'est délicieux ! Aller vite à table.

Il commença à s'activer, ce qui fit rire Hinata. Il n'était pas si fatigué que ça.

Une fois tout prêt, ils s'assirent et se souhaitèrent bon appétit. Naruto avait toujours vécu dans un petit appartement mais ce soir, avec Hinata à ses cotés, il avait l'impression que la pièce était plus grande et beaucoup plus chaleureuse.

Hinata vit Naruto savourer chacune des bouchées qu'il prenait.

-Je suis contente que ça te plaise, Naruto-kun

-Et moi, je suis vraiment content que tu sois venue, dit-il

Ses mots le surpris. C'était la vérité, il était vraiment content mais il fut étonné de la facilité qu'il eut à les prononcer.

-Je voulais venir te chercher pour que l'on puisse aller manger un bol de ramen chez Ichiraku mais je voulais me changer avant de passer chez toi, ajouta-t-il en se grattant derrière la tête. Cela fait trop longtemps que je n'ai pas mangé de ramen.

-Je me suis dis que tu aurais préféré un endroit plus tranquille après ton retour de mission, expliqua Hinata. En plus, j'ai déjà mangé chez Ichiraku ce midi avec Kiba-kun et Shino-kun.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui. Comme on venait de finir l'entrainement, on s'y est arrêté, sourit Hinata. Mais on peut toujours y retourner demain si tu veux. Ma prochaine mission est programmée à la fin de la semaine. D'ailleurs, comment c'est passée votre mission ?

Naruto baissa les yeux. Il se leva, pris son assiette et la posa dans l'évier. La chaleur de la pièce disparu. Il se remit à voir les cadavres. Malgré la guerre, il ne s'était toujours pas habitué. Même ses cauchemars étaient toujours aussi sombres. Il appuya ses mains aux rebord de la table de travail. Il ne voulait pas croiser son regard.

-Je suis désolée, s'empressa de dire Hinata. Je ne savais pas ...

-Elle s'est bien passée. Sakura et Saï vont bien, coupa Naruto. Une jeune mère était venue à Konoha chercher de l'aide car ses enfants avaient disparu. On ne savait pas si c'était un kidnapping ou pas.

Naruto fit une pause.

-Leur traces avaient disparu près d'un village en ruine dans le pays des Tourbillons. Je ne savais rien de ce village avant que Kakashi-sensei nous apprennent les rumeurs : ce village étaient hanté par des fantômes aux cheveux rouges. Les fantômes des Uzumaki tués pendant la guerre.

Naruto se retourna mais n'arrivait toujours pas lever les yeux. Tout ce qu'il voyait c'était les centaines de cadavres dans le bunker.

-Le plus long fut le voyage, continua Naruto. Mais heureusement, on trouva les enfants rapidement. Un d'eux était blessé mais Sakura pût le soigner. J'avais eût l'espoir de trouver quelqu'un d'autre, un autre Uzumaki. Alors, pendant ce temps avec Saï, on fit des recherches dans le bunker ... mais on ne trouva que des corps, des centaines de corps. Je me suis mis à imaginer comment ils avaient l'air avec des cheveux rouges ... comme ma mère ... si ils avaient survécu. Mais à part c'est trois enfants il n'y avait personne d'autre de vivant. Ce n'était plus qu'un village détruit.

Naruto ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il pleurait. Il avait froid. Les yeux d'Hinata étaient eux aussi humides mais Naruto ne le remarqua pas. Il était plongé dans ses souvenirs. Elle le vit revivre ses plus sombres émotions qui l'accompagnaient depuis son plus jeune age.

'Naruto' pensa Hinata 'Cette fois-ci, je ne resterai pas là sans rien faire.'

Sans qu'il ne s'en rend compte, Hinata se rapprocha de Naruto.

-Je me suis sentit tellement seul. Tellement, tellement seul. J'avais l'impression de faire un cauchemar. Ce sentiment de solitude est réapparu. Je n'ai pas connu mes parents et le seul lien que j'aurai pu avoir, le seul lien qui ressemblait le plus à un lien familial est mort dans ce bunker ... dans le noir ... le noir total ... Hinata posa ses mains sur les joues de Naruto pour essuyer ses larmes. Il leva enfin les yeux sur elle. Hinata pouvait y lire de la détresse, de la tristesse et de la peur.

-Naruto-kun ...

-Hinata, je t'ai cherché, mais tu n'étais pas près de moi. Sakura a une famille et Saï ne comprend même pas les émotions. J'avais besoin de toi mais j'ai serré les dents, car je suis un ninja. Je devais accomplir ma mission, continua Naruto pleurant maintenant à chaudes larmes. Alors j'ai sortit le morceau d'écharpe, tu sais celui que tu m'as tricoté, et il n'a jamais quitter ma poche. Ça m'a rappeler que tu étais en sécurité à Konoha. Je me suis sentit beaucoup moins seul, Hinata, grâce à toi. Mais ma tête pensait à la mission et mon coeur ne pensait qu'à toi. Naruto attrapa Hinata par les épaules et la plaqua contre lui. Il avait besoin de la sentir contre lui. C'était sa seule bouée de sauvetage. Elle seule pouvait le sauver de cette noirceur. Il la sentit commencer à se dégager alors il resserra son emprise, refusant de la laisser partir.

-Naruto, commença Hinata. Naruto, regarde moi ! Sa voix était douce mais ferme. Naruto la relâcha. Tout de suite, Hinata reprit son visage dans ses mains, le forçant à lever les yeux. Naruto n'y vit pas de pitié mais de la détermination et de l'amour.

-Je n'ai jamais eût le courage de te parler avant, je n'avais pas la force de te sortir de cette solitude qui te faisait souffrir. Mais maintenant que je peux et que je suis à tes cotés, plus jamais je ne te laissera seul. Tu m'entends, plus jamais. Je t'aime, Naruto, je t'aime. Naruto l'a fixait avec les yeux humides mais grands ouverts. Chaque mots qu'elle avait prononcé résonnaient dans sa tête et réchauffaient son coeur.

-Répètes, demanda Naruto. -Je t'aime. -Encore. -Naruto, je t'aime. Hinata lui sourit tendrement avant d'embrasser ses lèvres humides. Dès que leur lèvres se touchèrent, le froid quitta son être pour laisser place à une chaleur brûlante. 'Elle m'aime, elle m'aime encore.' pensa-t-il

-Hinata ... je ... Merci ... je ...

Hinata posa un doigt sur la bouche de Naruto.

-Si ça se trouve, certains ont dut réussir à se sauver et sont peut-être aller vivre autre part. On peut aller faire la demande de mission demain auprès du Rokudaime, si tu veux, proposa-t-elle.

Elle sentit Naruto hésiter. Avait-il peur de continuer les recherches ? Avait-il peur de ne trouver personne ?

-Si tu veux, je pourrais t'accompagner. Naruto sentit les larmes monter. Venait-elle vraiment de lui proposer son aide ? De l'aider à traverser cette épreuve ?

-Hinata, je ... Sa voix se brisa. Elle était chargée de sanglots.

-Et si tu me laissais m'occuper de la vaisselle ? Tu devrais aller te laver le visage et changer de vêtements. Si tu veux, je peux même les laver.

Son visage brillait devant Naruto. Jamais, personne ne s'était occupé de lui comme Hinata le faisait depuis la perte de son bras, non même bien avant cela.

Naruto secoua la tête. La fatigue lui était tombé d'un coup.

Il laissa Hinata dans la cuisine pour aller vers les toilettes. Il se passa de l'eau fraîche sur la figure et dans le cou.

'Malgré tout ce que je viens de lui dire, elle est restée. Ce n'est pas si difficile d'expliquer ce que je ressens avec Hinata, j'ai l'impression qu'elle me comprend.' pensa-t-il Il passa sa tête dans un t-shirt propre.

Malgré la lumière allumé, il trouvait la pièce beaucoup trop sombre. Il n'était plus un petit garçon et pourtant, il ressentait le même vide au plus profond de lui. Malgré l'admiration qu'il avait reconnu dans les yeux des enfants, tout à l'heure, il ne s'était pas vraiment sentit mieux. En effet, ils ne connaissaient que Naruto le héro. C'est ce que Naruto avait toujours voulu mais il voulait aussi que les gens l'accepte tel qu'il est. Le problème était qu'il avait toujours caché ses vraies émotions. Il n'y avait que Sasuke qui avait compris depuis le début que c'était une façade.

'Mais maintenant peut-être que Hinata aussi le savait à l'époque.' pensa-t-il

Il ressentit la présence d'Hinata juste avant qu'elle puisse frapper. Il se retourna et lui fit signe de venir près de lui. Elle sourit avant de se rapprocher de lui à petits pas. Il tendit le bras pour l'attraper et l'attira contre lui. Il posa son menton sur le haut de sa tête. Leur corps s'emboîtèrent parfaitement. Hinata ferma les yeux, souriant contre son torse.

-Tu pars déjà ? demanda Naruto bien conscient de l'heure. Il connaissait déjà la réponse mais il avait envie de l'entendre.

'Toute bonne chose à une fin.'

Cependant, la réponse d'Hinata mit du temps à venir. Naruto sentit Hinata commencer à jouer avec doigts dans son dos. Il l'écarta pour la regarder. Elle baissa les yeux.

-Hinata ?

-C'est que ... comment dire ... et bien ... père et Hanabi... ne sont pas là et, et bien, il n'y a personne chez moi ... donc ... et bien ... voilà ... je me suis dis que ... enfin seulement si tu ... tu veux ... et bien je pourrais ... rester ..., dit Hinata de plus en plus doucement.

Elle ne voulait pas le laisser seul. Surtout après ce qu'il venait de lui dire dans la cuisine. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il se sente seul alors que elle, elle était là. Elle l'avait laisser seul assez longtemps.

'Rester' répéta Naruto Il regarda Hinata avec des yeux ronds. Elle leva enfin les yeux vers lui, bougeant ses doigts de plus en plus vite. Dès qu'il vit ses yeux nacrés, toutes ses pensées furent balayées. Il ne pensait qu'à Hinata, ne voyait qu'Hinata et ne sentait qu'Hinata.

-Hinata, je veux que tu restes, murmura Naruto avant de l'embrasser.

Ils prient tout deux leurs souffles avant que Naruto recommença à l'embrasser. Ses lèvres si douces l'enivraient, il sentait ses mains sur ses joues l'attirer vers elle. Elle attrapa son t-shirt et le fit passer par-dessus sa tête. Surpris, Naruto ne savait pas quoi faire. Dès qu'elle jeta le t-shirt par terre elle eut envie de toucher son corps, juste devant elle. Ce corps puissant, musclé qu'elle avait observé se former sous les coups des ennemis et grâce aux nombreuses heures d'entraînements.

-Hinata, je ...

-J'ai confiance en toi, Naruto-kun. Et j'en ai envie.

Lui aussi il en avait envie, depuis un moment déjà, mais son manque d'expérience l'avait aidé à renoncer à faire le premier pas.

Elle continuait de sourire, mais elle aussi était gênée. Elle laissait juste faire son instinct. Elle essayait de contrôler ses tremblements.

Elle attrapa son élastique pour libérer ses cheveux qui tombèrent comme une cascade dans son dos. Elle pris alors les deux mains de Naruto, qui se contenta de suivre ses mouvements des yeux, et les posa sur ses épaules. Naruto se sentir rougir avant de commencer à baisser les bretelles de sa robe. Celle-ci glissa le long du corps d'Hinata un fois que plus rien ne la retenait.

Naruto en était sur, il n'avait jamais vu de jambes aussi belles et pourtant, il en avait vu dans les magazines d'Iruka. Il les avait volés le temps de faire ses recherches pour son Sexy Justu. Mais celles d'Hinata étaient fabuleuses. Elles étaient d'un blanc laiteux, fines mais musclées. Il fonça les sourcils quand il y vit des bleus venant de l'entrainement de ce matin.

Il releva les yeux sur Hinata, qui portait maintenant une simple culotte violette et un soutient gorge violet donnant à Naruto un aperçu de sa poitrine qu'il ne put s'empêcher de fixer, rougissant encore plus.

A part pour retirer leur vêtements, ils ne s'étaient toujours pas touché. Naruto avança la main le premier et posa ses doigts sur la cicatrice d'Hinata, sur sa cote. Ce premier contacte fut électrique.

-C'est ...

-Je sais, coupa Naruto fronçant les sourcils. 'Celle de Pain' pensa-t-il Naruto n'avait aucune cicatrice sur son corps grâce au chakra de Kurama qui le soignait rapidement. Mais Hinata savait qu'il avait presque autant de cicatrices qu'elle sur son coeur et sur son âme. Celles qu'il avait apprit à soigner seul.

-Naruto, dit Hinata relevant sa tête. Ne soyons plus seul. Soyons ensemble.

Elle se redressa sur la pointe de ses pieds avant de l'embrasser. Hinata n'avait jamais embrasser Naruto comme ça. Avec une telle passion et une telle fougue. Elle attrapa sa ceinture afin de faire tomber son pantalon. Naruto le jeta au loin du pied. Ils sourirent quand il failli tomber. Mais il reprit son sérieux quand il comprit qu'il n'allait pas réussir à dégrafer son soutien.

-Naruto, laisse-moi ...

-Non je vais y arriver.

Il la retourna et recommença. Le soutien tomba au sol ce qui fit frissonner Hinata quand elle sentit les mains de Naruto sur sa peau.

Il avait à peine commencer à la caresser qu'elle gémit. Ce gémissement traversa Naruto jusqu'à son entre-jambe.

Il la resserra contre lui. Il dégagea ses cheveux de son cou avant de l'embrasser. Maintenant qu'il avait commencé à la toucher, il n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter. Il avait juste envie de poser ses mains partout en même temps.

Hinata essayait de se maintenir sur ses jambes. Elle ne s'était jamais sentit aussi aimée. Elle ne voulait plus qu'ils se cachent derrière leur sourires.

Elle ne savait pas d'où lui venait ce courage mais elle attrapa une des mains de Naruto et la fit descendre à l'élastique de sa culotte. Ce dernier se figea. Il sentait qu'Hinata était gênée mais elle était prête à rester avec lui. Au fur et à mesure qu'il descendait le bout de tissue le long de ses jambes, il embrassait son dos.

Finalement, elle était nue devant lui. Il n'avait pas besoin de la voir pour savoir qu'elle avait le rouge aux joues et qu'elle jouait avec ses doigts. Il ne sut pas combien de temps il resta à contempler ses cheveux descendant jusqu'à ses reins, ses fesses et ses jambes mais Hinata se retourna ne pouvait pas supporter son regard sur elle sans qu'elle puisse le voit.

Naruto en fut bouche-bée, il l'a trouvait tellement belle. Ses lèvres commençaient à gonfler à cause de ses baisers, ses cheveux étaient légèrement emmêlés, ses yeux brillaient, ses joues étaient rosées et tout son corps appelait les mains de Naruto à le caresser encore et encore.

Il comprit enfin ce que Ero-Sennin avait essayé de lui expliquer concernant les femmes. Sauf que lui il n'en voulait qu'une seule. Celle qu'il voulait c'était Hinata.

Il retira son caleçon sans la lâcher des yeux. Hinata baissa les yeux avant de rougir violemment. Elle croisa ses bras devant elle mais cela ne fit pas détourner le regard de Naruto, au contraire. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se cache de lui. Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa. Hinata fut surprise de ce baisé possessif.

-Personne n'a le droit, murmura-t-il tout en glissant ses mains le long de son corps. Il n'y a que moi qui peux. Il attrapa ses fesses et la colla encore plus contre son érection

-Hors de question que les autres te voient comme ça. La jalousie avait balayé la nervosité de Naruto.

-Il n'y a jamais eu personne, et il n'y aura jamais personne d'autre que toi, assura Hinata.

Naruto captura à nouveau ses lèvres. Il perdit ses mains dans les cheveux d'Hinata pour approfondir leur baiser. Un second gémissement retentit. Il la fit reculer tout en gardant le contact jusqu'au lit.

Ils s'installèrent, maladroitement dans le lit. Naruto avait lu assez de livre, grâce à Saï et Kakashi, sur comment faire plaisir à une femme mais il ne l'avait jamais vu ni fait. Cependant, il savait qu'il devait laisser Hinata lui dire quand elle se sentait prête. Hélas, il pouvait sentir qu'elle était tendu et inquiète.

Il commença alors à embrasser ses lèvres, puis son cou, sa poitrine et enfin son ventre. Cependant, il ne s'arrêta pas la et continua de descendre. Il voulait la goûter. Hinata avait de plus en plus chaud mais elle ne lâcha pas le regard de Naruto. Il comprit qu'elle lui donna son accord. Il embrassa alors son entre-jambe très doucement avant de faire entrer un doigt.

-Naruto ...

Hinata avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer, ses cheveux mouillés de transpiration, lui collaient au visage mais tout ce qu'elle sentait c'était ses doigts en elle. Elle sentit les muscles de son ventre se contracter. Elle se cabra, tentant d'approfondir le contacte. Ses gémissements faisaient sourire Naruto qui commençait à comprendre comment faire réagir Hinata.

Elle passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux avant de tirer légèrement dessus, le forçant à remonter vers son visage. Pendant qu'elle embrassait ses lèvres humides, elle fit descendre sa main vers sa virilité. Elle hésita avant de attrapa de la main. Il était chaud et dur.

-Hinata ..., grogna Naruto sentant son désir monter en flèche.

La main d'Hinata était si douce et en même temps elle l'avait attrapé avec envie. Il lâcha ses lèvres et posa son front sur le sien. Leur respiration, saccadée, se mélangeaient. Il la laissa le conduire vers son entre-jambe.

Enfin, sans se lâcher du regard, il la pénétra, créant la connexion.

Il sentit Hinata se resserrer. Il n'aurait jamais cru que cela aurait put être aussi bon. Elle était chaude et douce. Mais son plaisir s'évanouit quand il vu la douleur sur le visage d'Hinata. Ses yeux étaient humides et elle se mordait les lèvres. Ses mains agrippaient les draps alors qu'elle essayait de ne pas penser à la douleur. Tout ce qu'elle voulait sentir c'était que Naruto était enfin en elle.

-Hinata, je ... commença Naruto tout en se retirant.

-Non, coupa Hinata refermant ses bras et ses jambes sur lui. Ne bouges pas. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il voit le sang. Il aurait mal réagit. Elle voulait le sentir en elle, juste lui.

-Je ne veux pas que tu souffres à cause de moi. J'ai peut-être mal fait. Je suis même pas capable de te montrer à quel point je t'aime, bon sang.

-C'est ... une douleur comme les autres, expliqua Hinata le regard perdu dans le sien. A un moment ça passe.

Naruto caressa sa joue le plus doucement possible, effrayer de lui faire encore plus mal. Hinata commençait à sentir la douleur se dissiper. Puis elle sentit enfin leur connexion. Elle ne pu empêcher ses larmes de couler.

-Hinata ! Ne pleure pas.

-Ce sont des larmes de joies, dit-elle doucement. Maintenant, embrasses-moi.

'Je la rends heureuse ?' demande Naruto

Hinata attrapa Naruto et l'embrassa. Il se mit alors à bouger le plus lentement possible. Au fur et à mesure, Hinata ne sentait plus la douleur et commença à se sentir bien. Des frissons la parcoururent, ses orteils se rétractèrent et ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans le dos de Naruto.

La sensation qu'ils ressentaient été si intense qu'ils en perdirent presque la tête.

Le calme de la pièce était maintenant perturbé par des grincements de lit, des cris, des grognements, des frottements, des claquement de peaux. Ils pouvaient enfin exprimer leur désirs, leur amour et leur tendresse mais aussi leur blessures et leur tristesses l'un envers l'autre sans être effrayé. Leur connexion n'avait jamais été aussi forte.

Naruto accéléra légèrement ses vas et vient, devenant de plus en plus profond. Il serra les dents sans lâcher Hinata des yeux. Il la sentit s'accrocher à son cou, rouler des yeux de plaisir, laissant sa tête tomber légèrement en arrière. Ses lèvres étaient entre ouvertes à la recherche d'air et son cou complètement à sa merci. Naruto laissa une traîner de baiser sur sa peau tout en jouant avec ses seins entre ses doigts.

Il sentit son désir monter encore au fur et à mesure que les gémissements d'Hinata devenait de plus en plus fort. Il lâcha les seins d'Hinata et posa ses mains sur les draps pour les contenir dans son poing, impossible de ralentir ses coups de bassin.

-Hinata ... murmura-t-il contre son oreille.

Finalement il jouit regardant le visage d'Hinata s'illuminer sous l'effet de l'orgasme. Ils sentirent leur muscles se détendre d'un coup.

Hinata relâcha son emprise sur Naruto pendant qu'il se retira. Il l'embrassa, la trouvant plus belle que jamais. Son visage était détendu, sa peau brillait sous la lumière, ses lèvres étaient rouges et gonflées à cause de ses lèvres à lui, ses cheveux étaient emmêlés à cause de ses mains à lui et son cou était marquée de traces rouges à cause de ses baisés à lui.

Naruto roula sur le coté, épuisé mais satisfait, un sourire aux lèvres. Il s'apprêta à prendre Hinata dans ses bras quand il la sentit se redresser.

-Il faut changer les draps, décida Hinata déjà assise sur le lit

-On aura le temps demain, dit Naruto

Mais Hinata était déjà hors du lit. Naruto voyait bien qu'elle était mal à l'aise. Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? Naruto fronça les sourcils. Non, il se rappellera toute sa vie du visage d'Hinata pendant qu'il la caressait, qu'il l'embrassait, qu'il l'a pénétrait. Elle avait aimé et lui aussi.

Il se redressa l'attrapa par le bras et la tira vers lui. En un clin d'oeil, Hinata était a nouveau bloquer entre le lit et le corps de Naruto. Il captura son menton et la força à croiser son regard. Hinata comprit que plus rien ne serai comme avant.

-Je t'interdis de te renfermer sur toi-même. Je ne veux pas que tu sois gênée devant moi après ce qui vient de se passer entre nous. Hinata, je n'ai même pas assez de mots pour décrire mais c'était ...

-Incroyable ? Merveilleux ? Fantastique ? coupa Hinata. Naruto fut surpris.

-Oui, exactement. Mais alors pourquoi tu m'évites ? Hinata hésita tout en rougissant.

-Naruto ... je ... comment dire ... j'ai honte de moi ... car j'aimerai ... recommencer ...

Naruto se sentir rougir. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

'Bon sang ! J'aurai quand même pas rendu Hinata accro au sexe quand même.' pensa-t-il Hinata vit ses yeux briller.

-Alors pourquoi ne pas recommencer ? proposa Naruto commençant à bouger.

-C'est que ..., commença rapidement Hinata, inquiète. Je ne pense pas que ...

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Naruto sourit puis l'embrassa sur le nez.

Il glissa vers le bas, sans la relâcher, et posa sa tête sur le ventre de Hinata.

-Je ne veux pas que tu es encore plus mal.

Il caressa le bas de son ventre. En effet, Hinata avant encore mal mais cela l'aidait à lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas un rêve mais bien la réalité. Elle frissonna quand Naruto caressa du bout du doigt sa cicatrice le long de sa cote. Son corps se détendit.

Il sentit ses petites mains jouer dans ses cheveux. Il était bien. Elle était avec lui, il n'était pas seul.

-Hinata ! Viens vivre avec moi, dit-il en relevant la tête vers les yeux lavandes d'Hinata. Je t'achèterai la maison que tu veux, une super grande maison. J'ai assez d'argent tu sais, avec toutes les missions que Kakashi-sensei m'a donné. Cela sera notre endroit où on sait que l'on sera jamais seul ... Viens vivre avec moi ...

Hinata fixait le plafond avec insistance. 'Vivre avec Naruto-kun ?' Elle sentit ses oreilles chauffer et sa tête tourner malgré qu'elle soit allongée.

'Que répondre à ça ? Mais quelle question. Oui, oui est la réponse.'

-Je suis prêt à aller en parler à ton père. A moins que ce soit trop rapide pour toi Hinata, je comprends tu sais, ajouta Naruto qui restait sans réponse.

Hinata se redressa pour attraper le visage de Naruto et l'embrassa tendrement.

-Si cela me permet d'être toujours près de toi alors ma réponse est oui, murmura-t-elle au creux de l'oreille.

Naruto rougit puis il sentit un sourire étirer ses lèvres. La joie chauffa son coeur. Il attrapa Hinata par la taille.

-Je t'aime tellement Hinata. Naruto se mit à quatre pattes, près à sortir du lit.

-Où vas-tu ? demanda Hinata étonnée.

-Me préparer, on va voir ton père.

Hinata se mit à rigoler. Naruto, lui, ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait.

-Voyons Naruto-kun, tu ne vois pas l'heure qu'il est ? Jamais mon père n'acceptera ta demande à cette heure-ci. En plus, il n'est pas là. Je te l'ai dis.

-C'est vrai, rigola-t-il.

Naruto se recoucha à coté d'elle avant de l'attira vers lui et de tirer le drap sur eux.

-Bon demain alors ?

Hinata secoua la tête.

-Mais a une condition, ajouta-t-elle regardant droit dans les yeux bleu de Naruto. Je veux que l'on achète la maison ensemble.

-Hors de question. Bon sang, Hinata laisse moi te rendre heureuse.

-Partager l'achat de la maison me rendra heureuse. Cela marquera notre premier bien que nous possédons en commun.

Naruto secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

-Naruto-kun, ce n'est pas comme ça que fonction une relation amoureuse. La base d'une relation est le partage.

-Je pensais que c'était l'amour, dit-ul en fronçant les sourcils.

-C'est exacte, mais il en existe d'autres. Naruto resta muet, tout commençait à se mélanger dans sa tête.

-On en reparlera demain, décida Hinata se collant plus près de lui. Naruto acquiesça.

Il resserra son étreinte autour d'elle et posa son menton sur le sommet de sa tête. Pour la première fois, ils s'endormirent sans se sentir seuls et terrifiés mais plutôt aimés et chéris.


	2. 699.7

**NARUTO** tomba lourdement sur les fesses. Il n'avait même pas essayer de se retenir. Rock Lee continua de frapper l'air de ses points.

-Aller Naruto, ne me dis pas que tu es déjà fatigué.

Sauf que aujourd'hui Naruto était exténuer. D'habitude, il était le seul à avoir l'endurance nécessaire pour tenir tête à Lee pendant les entraînements. Mais cela n'a pas toujours été comme ça.

Avant qu'il possède son bras droit, il n'arrivait plus à rien. Un jour, Hinata, l'observant encore plus qu'avant, lui avait proposer de l'aider. Ils avaient commencer à se voir une fois par semaine, puis Naruto demanda à la voir une fois par jours, ce que Hinata accepta avec le sourire. Il avait même réussit à la mettre en difficulté, un jour, l'obligeant à activer son Byakugan. Le lendemain, elle l'avait accompagner à l'Hôpital pour se faire greffer son bras droit. Cependant, Naruto avait insister pour continuer ses entraînements avec elle.

Grâce à ses entraînements avec elle, Naruto avait beaucoup progresser. Mais aujourd'hui il avait l'esprit ailleurs.

-A mon tour, proposa Sai tout en se levant.

Lee se mit en garde. Naruto se leva, passa une main sur son visage en sueur et l'autre sur ses fesses pour soulever la poussière. Il se dirigea vers l'arbre sous lequel Tenten et Sakura se reposaient.

Il pensait à Hinata. Elle lui manquait. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait eu pour lui tout seul remonte à bien longtemps.

Elle était revenu de mission blessée. Elle avait du passer à l'hôpital mais elle était vite rentrée à la maison. Elle n'avait pas le droit de se lever du lit. Naruto s'en ai bien occupé. Mais il avait du partir à son tour en mission. Kiba, Shino et Hanabi lui avaient promis de s'occuper d'elle.

Il leur faisait confiance. Cela faisait maintenant presque trois jours qu'il était revenu. Il avait trouvé leur maison vide. Il avait couru chez les Hyûga, demander des explications à Hanabi : pour cause de mission diplomatique avec son clan, Hinata avait du remplacer son père qui n'était pas présent et sa soeur qui était encore trop jeune. Il ne savait rien de plus de ces réunions qui avaient commencer une semaine avant qu'il rentre. Il avait juste vu Hinata un matin avant qu'elle parte. Il se rappela avoir vu ses beaux yeux lavandes fatigués et son visage tiré sous le stresse.

Elle lui manquait terriblement.

Il marchait d'un pas lourd, il ne dormait pas très bien. Il remarqua les regards des filles et vit qu'elles s'arrêtèrent de parler dès qu'il fut près d'elles.

Il se laissa tomber par terre, bras et jambes écartés, fermant les yeux. La brise caressa son visage et emmêla ses cheveux.

-Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, Naruto, ricana Sakura.

-Je ne dors pas très bien en ce moment, mes nuits doivent être aussi courtes que celle d'Hinata, expliqua-t-il.

Tenten et Sakura se regardèrent surprises. Naruto vit l'inquiétude dans le regard de son amie. A quoi bon lui cacher la vérité ? Tout le monde était au courant de ce qui se passait à la maison Hyuga, le clan le plus important du village de Konoha.

Il se redressa.

-Bon j'y vais, on se voit plus tard.

Il salua ses amis d'un geste mou avant de quitter le terrain d'entrainement les mains dans les poches.

Sur le chemin du retour, il croisa Konohamaru et ses amis revenant tout juste de mission près à lui raconter comment il avait réussi leur mission sans avoir une seule égratignure. Naruto réussi à le calmer juste à temps, lui rappelant qu'il était interdit de faire son rapport à une personne autre que le Hokage. Moegi frappa alors Konohamaru, tout en lui disant d'arrêter d'embêter Naruto.

Un fois seul, il vit Iruka-sensei qui lui demanda si il était disponible pour une autre séance à l'Académie avec les élèves fraîchement élever au rang de ninja. Naruto ne trouva aucun raison de refuser.

-J'ai pas mal de temps en ce moment, expliqua-t-il en levant les épaules.

-Es-ce que tout vas bien avec Hinata ? demanda timidement Iruka, ne savant pas si il pouvait poser cette question à son ancien élève.

-Oui, oui, répondit vaguement Naruto. Je ne sais pas trop en faite, rajouta Naruto en souriant. Je lui demanderai ce soir.

Cela ne soulagea pas du tout Iruka. Après avoir prit des nouvelles de son ancien sensei, Naruto tourna les talons et arriva chez lui sans croiser plus personne.

-Bonsoir, cria-t-il

Mais seul le silence, lui répondit. Hinata n'était pas rentrée. La solitude le frappa en plein coeur et il claqua la porte de rage. Il retira ses chaussures et monta à la salle de bain. Il prit une douche rapide et alla à leur chambre. Il était tellement dans ses pensées qu'il ne vit pas la pile de cartons devant lui. Il trébucha.

Sonné, il regarda les cartons avec des yeux ronds. Il y avait ses cartons mais aussi ceux d'Hinata avec son prénom écrit dessus en gros au feutre noir.

Il avait du partir en mission avant d'avoir pu finir de vider les cartons avec Hinata dans leur nouvelle maison. Ils s'étaient promis de le faire ensemble mais cela fait maintenant plusieurs semaine qu'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouver dans la même pièce plus de deux heures.

Un objet attira le regard de Naruto. Il le prit d'un des cartons portant son nom. C'était ses anciens lunettes vertes. Dessous il trouva sa vielle veste orange.

Des souvenirs d'époques lui revirement en mémoire. L'époque ou il était seul. Pas de famille, peu d'amis ...

Il se releva pour s'asseoir sur le lit. Il posa les lunettes et la veste sur ses genoux. Le silence autour de lui, l'écrasait.

'C'est tellement dur d'être adulte. Que j'ai douze ans ou plus je suis toujours seul.'

C'est alors qu'il vit un bout de tissue rouge dépasser de sous son oreiller. Il passa la main et sorti le bout d'écharpe que Hinata lui avait offert. Depuis qu'il était rentré, la présence d'Hinata lui manquait, particulièrement la nuit où tout était calme et sombre.

-Hinata ...

Il attrapa son sweet orange et décida de passer chez Ichiraku, pour commander des ramen à emporter, avant d'aller chercher Hinata. Hors de question de rester seul dans cette maison.

* * *

 **HINATA** sursauta sur sa chaise. Elle s'était encore assoupit. Kô, debout derrière elle, venait de lui secouait l'épaule encore une fois. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil autour d'elle mais personne n'avait remarquer qu'elle s'était assoupit. Hinata se redressa comme elle pu sur sa chaise beaucoup trop raide pour ses fesses et son dos. Ils y étaient assis depuis 13 heures de l'après-midi. Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle vit la nuit dehors et s'affola de l'heure, prête à courir jusqu'à chez elle, retrouver Naruto. Mais il était bien trop tôt. Il n'avait pas encore dîner. Soudain Hyûga Hoheto se leva.

-J'en ai assez, j'ai faim.

Tout les visages se tournèrent vers elle. Elle aussi, elle voulait faire une pause, cela faisait maintenant plus de une semaine qu'on lui parlait de mariage. Mais en tant que chef de clan, elle devait serrer les dents. Qu'elle image donnerai t'elle de son père si elle se mettait à crier pour que sa migraine disparaisse. Elle se leva de sa chaise.

-Bien, apportez le repas, s'il vous plait.

* * *

 **DEPUIS** maintenant des années, le restaurant Ichiraku était devenu populaire à Konoha, mais maintenant il l'était dans le monde entier. Naruto ne fut donc pas surpris de voir la queue à l'entrée du restaurant surtout à l'heure du dîner.

Il attendit sagement son tour, les mains dans les poches.

C'est alors qui vit Kiba, Shino et Chôji plus loin. Eux aussi attendaient leur tour. Il s'apprêtait à les rejoindre quand Kiba se mit à faire de grands gestes.

-Je ne comprends pas ce que fait Hinata. Cela fait maintenant trois jours que Naruto est revenu malgré ça j'ai entendu Sakura dire à Shikamaru que Hinata était revenu qu'une seule fois chez elle.

-Les réunions sont généralement très longues, expliqua Chôji. La pauvre, elle doit être terriblement fatiguée.

-Je ne dis pas le contraire, je ne comprends pas c'est tout, on ne sait même pas de quoi parle les réunions.

Naruto vit Shino tourner la tête brusquement. Il évitait le regard de Kiba.

-Shino ... toi tu sais quelque chose c'est obliger.

-Pourquoi je saurai quelque chose hein ? Juste parce que Hinata me confit plus de chose ?

-Alors-là même pas en rêve ! hurla Kiba. Hinata me confit autant de chose qu'à toi.

Shino regarda Kiba puis Chôji. Il souffla fort.

-Le mariage serait le principale sujet.

Naruto sentit son sang se glacer. Le mariage ?

-Après ce n'est qu'une rumeur ...

-Alors comme ça, rigola Kiba coupant Shino. Naruto aurait fait sa demande et Hinata serait donc harcelée de questions. La pauvre, elle qui est si timide ...

-Je ne crois pas, coupa Chôji. Mon père m'a dit que les Hyûga arrangeaient leur mariage.

Cela calma Kiba qui regarda ses amis, surpris.

-Tu penses que Hinata est déjà promise à quelqu'un d'autre que Naruto ?! s'écria Kiba

'NON' pensa Naruto

-Hey, Naruto !

Naruto sorti de la file et se mit à courir sans voir Ino et Shikamaru qui venait de le rejoindre. Et si Hiashi Hyûga voulait écarter Naruto de la vie de sa fille. Avait-il trouver un prétendant pour Hinata ?

Une horrible sensation lui faisait mal au coeur et d'une certaine façon, il était en colère mais contre qui ? Contre Hinata ? Contre lui-même ? Contre Hiashi ? Il n'arrivait pas à savoir, tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il avait envie de tout casser et de récupérer Hinata qui était à lui et à personne d'autre.

* * *

 **HINATA** n'était pas à l'aise, seule avec ces hommes. Elle les connaissaient, certes, mais ils étaient bien plus âgés qu'elle. Elle voulait juste que la journée soit fini ou que son père revienne. Ils étaient passé dans la salle à coté afin de manger au calme. Elle les entendaient parler mais ne faisait pas attention à ce qu'ils disaient. Elle pensait à Naruto. Elle n'osait pas dire qu'elle avait envie de partir. Elle l'avait fait comprendre à Natsu avant le dîner et celle-ci lui avait fait les gros yeux.

Une main se posa sur son bras, la ramenant à la réalité. Elle était humide et rugeuse.

Hyûga Iroha s'approcha d'Hinata resserrant sa main dans la sienne. Il sentait l'huile pour cheveux ce qui fit froncer le nez d'Hinata.

-Si je peux me permettre, je vous trouve ravissante aujourd'hui, Hinata-sama.

-Si cela ne vous dérange pas, je préférais parler des mariages. Le Hokage sixième du nom tient absolument à ce que cela fonction, expliqua Hinata essayant de dégager sa main.

Soudain, un bruit métallique et des bruits de pas se firent entendre de l'autre côté de la porte qui s'ouvrit avec fracas.

-Naruto-san, tu ne peux pas rentrer, s'écria Kô

Hinata et les autres Hyûga se retournèrent en même temps. Elle découvrit son petit-ami à bout de souffle, le visage rouge, les sourcils froncés et les yeux rivés sur Hinata. Leur regard se croisèrent puis se scellèrent.

-Hinata, bon sang, s'écria Naruto avançant vers elle.

Les ancien Hyûga étaient complètement figés, choquer des manières de Naruro. Seul les jeunes Hyûga se leva de leur sièges impressionnés de voir le héro de Konoha parmi eux.

-Uzumaki Naruto, murmuraient-t-ils les yeux grands ouverts.

Mais Naruto ne fit attention à personne. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur Hinata qui sentait la pression de son regard augmenter au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait d'elle.

-Naruto-kun...

Il attrapa sa main pour la tira vers l'avant et ressortit de la salle.

-Hinata-sama !

L'entré de Naruto avait provoqué l'agitation totale dans la maison. Hinata jetait des coup d'oeil autour d'elle sans rien comprendre. Des gardes étaient à terre, sonnés. Kô courrait derrière eux comme un fou essayant de les rattraper. Enfin, Hinata vu le visage de sa soeur.

-Onee-chan ?

-Une minute, répondit-elle à sa soeur.

Elle en avait vraiment besoin de cette minute avec Naruto. Hanabi secoua la tête puis attrapa Kô le forçant à s'arrêter.

Naruto n'avait pas tourner la tête. Il continua jusque dans le jardin. Hinata attendit qu'il s'arrête mais il accéléra le pas une fois dans la rue. Il l'a traîna derrière lui sur quelques mètres avant que Hinata se met à lui résister.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais Naruto ? Lâche moi !

-Pour que tu puisses retourner voir tout ces pervers ?! Hors de question !

Surprise par sa réponse, Hinata ne savait pas quoi dire mais elle reprit vite ses esprits. Cette fois-ci elle réussi à arracher sa main de l'emprise de Naruto. Il se retourna enfin. Ces yeux bleu avaient pris une couleur foncé, son regard était menaçant.

-Tu ne comprends pas, s'écria-t-elle. Je suis en mission, là, pour ...

-Bon sang, Hinata, mission ou pas mission, je refuse que tu y retournes, c'est clair ! Cela fait des jours que tu es la dedans.

La voix de Naruto était montée bien trop haute au goût d'Hinata. Maintenant ils étaient tout les deux en colère.

-Je t'interdis de me parler comme ça, Naruto ! Et ensuite si tu m'avais laisser le temps de t'expliquer on ne serai pas en colère tout les deux. Tu viens à peine d'arriver de mission et c'est comme ça que tu me dis salut.

Hinata ne reconnaissait pas sa voix, elle n'avait pas crier mais elle était tellement plus dure que d'habitude. Naruto vit rouge.

-Cela fait des jours que je suis revenu de mission, mais comment tu peux le savoir ? Moi je m'attendais à te trouver à la maison pas avec ces mecs qui ne savent pas contrôler leur pulsions ! J'étais censé te trouver au lit à te reposer de ta dernière mission ! Dois-je te rappeler que tu as été blessée ?

-J'étais blessée ? répéta Hinata. Cela fait des semaines que je suis guéris ! Donc tu voulais que je t'attende sagement pendant des semaines et des semaines enfermée à la maison ? Sans rien faire ?! C'est ça ? Je suis quoi au juste ? Une décoration d'intérieur ? Une jolie poupée ? Tu sais quoi ? Tu te comporte exactement comme Toneri ! Comme un enfant gâté ! ajouta-t-elle avant de se retourner.

Les mots frappèrent Naruto en pleine tête. Hinata n'avait jamais levé la voix sur personne, elle était beaucoup trop douce avec tout le monde pour que cela arrive. Cela fit comprendre à Naruto que ce qu'il avait fait et dit était mal. Son premier réflexe fut d'attraper Hinata par la main.

-Hinata, je ...

-Lâche-moi ! s'écria-t-elle.

Elle se retourna vers lui pour se libérer. C'est là que Naruto vit son visage baigné de larmes. La douleur que Naruto avait ressenti n'était rien à celle qu'il ressentait maintenant. La culpabilité lui déchirait le coeur. Il avait fait du mal à Hinata, il ne comprenait pas encore comment mais il s'en foutait, il ne voulait pas voir Hinata pleurer à cause de lui.

Hinata essuya son visage avec son bras.

-Je vais y retourner ! Je vais aller m'excuser auprès de tout le monde pour notre attitude. Je rentrerai à la maison après quand j'aurai fini, ajouta-t-elle. Si je suis calmée et que tu es prêt à m'écouter on parlera sinon ça attendra.

Naruto entendit sa voix se briser sur les derniers mots. Mais avant qu'il est pu dire quoi que ce soit, Hinata se retourna une nouvelle fois avant de partir en courant et de disparaître.

Qu'est qui c'était passé ? Quand la situation à déraper ? Naruto se dirigea alors vers la maison. Leur maison.

'Je t'attends sagement pendant des semaines et des semaines enfermé à la maison ?' Qu'est-ce que Hinata entendait pas là ?'Tu te comporte exactement comme Toneri' Pourquoi l'avait-elle comparé à lui ? Jamais il ne l'avait forcé à faire quoi que ce soit.

Il revoyait son visage, ses yeux pleins de larmes. Il l'avait blessé. Elle n'avait jamais pleurer à cause de lui. Etait-il une mauvaise compagnie ? Il ne savait pas trop comment vivre avec une femme. Hinata préférait peut-être un de ces hommes car ils étaient du même clan qu'elle ou peut-être parce qu'ils n'étaient pas héros de village. Car personne ne faisait une demande auprès du Hokage pour lui demande d'ajouter le héro de la dernière guerre à la mission.

Automatiquement, il était arrivé devant la porte d'entrée, il avait retirer ses chaussures, avait monté les escaliers et s'était couché sur le lit. Il avait la tête vide mais elle lui faisait mal. Des images lui revenaient en tête. Il n'arrivait pas à oublier la main de cet homme sur le bras de Hinata. C'est à ce moment là qu'il avait perdu le contrôle de lui-même.

'Et si Hinata ne m'aimait plus ? Non c'est impossible. Et si c'était le cas ?'

-Bon sang ! s'écria-t-il.

Mais seul le silence lui répondit.

Il se força à rester éveiller jusqu'à ce que Hinata arrive. Il se torturait à voir et revoir ce qu'il avait fait, ce qu'elle avait dit, ce qu'ils avaient entendu. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce sentiment qui l'avait forcé à agir ainsi.

Après ce qui lui paru une éternité, il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, puis se refermer.

'Qu'est ce que je fais ? Je vais l'accueillir ou pas ?'

Il nut pas le temps de bouger que la porte de chambre s'ouvrit laissant passer Hinata.

'Comment elle est ? Énervée ? Fatiguée ? Triste ?'

Naruto essayait de la regarder sans qu'elle le remarque. Elle bougeait avec grâce sans faire un bruit, surement pour ne pas le réveiller. Elle se déshabilla puis prit un t-shirt et un short à elle.

'Bon' pensa Naruto 'elle est encore énervée. Elle à mit un short et n'a même pas pris la peine de chercher dans mon armoire un t-shirt propre.'

Elle mit ses habits au panier de linge sale avant de prendre la direction de la salle de bain. Naruto n'avait toujours pas vu son visage.

Il entendit la porte se refermer puis plus un bruit ne lui vient.

Hinata prit son temps dans la salle de bain. Elle se brossa les dents puis les cheveux. Elle passa de l'eau sur son visage avant de se regarder dans le miroir.

'Bon, est-ce qu'il est encore énervé ? Je n'ai pas encore vu si il dormait ou pas. Peut-être qu'il ne veut pas me parler. Mais je dois lui expliquer, c'est de ma faute. Il a du se sentir trahi. J'aurais du lui laisser un message ou quelque chose.'

Prête à s'excuser, Hinata sorti de la pièce et alla vers la chambre. Naruto l'entendit revenir. Il senti le lit grincer sous son poids. La couverture se souleva puis plus rien. Il n'entendait que son coeur battre dans ses oreilles.

'Vas-t-elle oser me parler' pensa-t-il

'Que faire ?' pensa-t-elle

Finalement aucun d'eux ne parla ou ne bougea. Naruto pouvait juste sentir que son corps était attiré comme un aimant vers elle. Hinata, elle, sentait la chaleur du corps de Naruto l'envelopper. Elle lui avait tellement manqué. Des jours sans le sentir contre elle. Et les voila maintenant dans le même lit mais en même temps si éloigner l'un de l'autre.

Ils mirent beaucoup de temps à s'endormir. Hinata avait prit l'habitude de s'endormir dans ses bras. Naruto avait des sommeils moins agiter quand il posait sa tête contre sa peau, moins de cauchemars.

Alors tout d'eux, en même temps, bougèrent de façon à faire croire à l'autre que son geste était inconscient. Naruto se retrouva face à Hinata et elle, elle avait roulé sur le dos. Mais tout ce qu'ils leur importaient c'était que leur mains s'étaient rencontrer au milieu du lit. Hinata voulut intensifier le contact mais resta comme ça de peur de le réveiller. Naruto voulut attraper sa main et la tirer dans ses bras protecteur mais eut peur de la réveiller.

Finalement, grâce à ce léger contacte, ils purent trouver le sommeil. Mais le lendemain aucun d'eux n'avait vraiment bien dormi.

Juste avant de se réveiller Naruto sentit une légère pression humide sur son front. Il passa une main sur son front mais rien. Il ouvrit les yeux. Il laissa tomber son bras du coté du lit d'Hinata. Il prit du temps à réaliser que ce coté du lit était froid et vide. Il se redressa mais ne vit personne et n'entendit aucun bruit.

-Hinata ?!

Il se leva en toute hâte, ouvrit la porte et attendit qu'un bruit venant de la cuisine d'en bas arrive à son oreille mais rien. Il la chercha dans toute la maison mais Hinata n'était nulle part.

-Bon sang ! cria-t-il en tapant sur son coeur.

Il courut jusqu'à l'armoire et le poids qui pesait sur son coeur devient plus léger quand il vit que toute les affaires d'Hinata étaient encore là. Il ne manquait aucun cartons appartenant à Hinata.

Il l'avait encore raté. Il s'assit sur le lit, dépiter. Et si tout était fini ?

'Comme un enfant gâté !'

Naruto sentit les larmes monter. Il ne savait pas que cela aurait été si difficile de vivre avec quelqu'un.

'Je veux être avec toi, Hinata'

Il les avait prononcé ses mots.

'Non, je ne reviens jamais sur ma parole.' pensa-t-il. 'Je vais le lui prouver.'

* * *

 **'ET** me revoilà, assise sur cette chaise' pensa Hinata

Elle écoutait d'une oreille, les avertissements du trésorier sur le coût des mariages quand soudain Hanabi ouvrit la porte.

-Onee-chan, père a été aperçu à l'entrée du village.

* * *

 **NARUTO** sortit du magasin d'Ino les bras chargés. Connaissant Ino, il savait que la nouvelle allait vite faire le tour du village mettant tout le monde au courant avant demain matin. Il avait eu de la chance de trouver Sai avec Ino, cela l'évitait de faire un autre détour. Il ne lui restait plus qu'a passer chez Chôji pour récupérer les livres de recettes. C'est alors qu'il reconnu Hyuga Hiashi, escorter par deux autres Hyuga.

Déterminé, Naruto se mit en travers de leur route. Il posa ses paquets par terre avant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine. Il salua le chef d'un signe de tête. Le plus âgé des deux gardes Hyuga fut surpris de voir Naruto, l'autre, plus jeune, été complètement émerveillé, près à demander un autographe avant que Hiashi l'en empêche.

-Naruto ? Que puis-je faire pour toi ? demanda-t-il tout en regardant les paquets aux pieds de Naruto.

-C'est pour votre fille ! expliqua Naruto

Hiashi releva le tête vers le jeune homme devant lui, levant les sourcils et attendant une explication.

* * *

 **DANS** la nuit noire, Hinata arriva devant les escaliers extérieurs. C'est alors qu'elle vit une flèche magnifiquement dessiner à l'encre posée par terre en direction de l'intérieur de la maison. Elle grimpa les escaliers puis ouvrit la porte. Aucune lumière allumée. Aucun bruit. Elle haussa les sourcils. Toujours aucun bruit. Naruto, était-t-il sorti ?

'Tu devrais rentrer Hinata, Naruto t'attend' lui avait dit son père dès qu'il était arrivé à la réunion.

Elle avait trouver son père étrange aujourd'hui, il avait l'air détendu. Une autre flèche indiqua la direction de la cuisine. Elle se dirigea alors vers la cuisine, ouvrit la porte et vit que la table était mise. Surprise elle s'avança. Une odeur de nourriture lui arriva au nez. Elle tourna la tête et vit des casseroles et des couvercles dans l'évier.

'Aurai-t-il cuisiner ?'

Naruto n'avait jamais était très bon en cuisine. Toujours aucun bruit. Hésitante, elle s'avança vers la table à manger et vit une autre flèche sur la table du salon. Elle se dirigea vers la table et toucha la flèche.

\- Naruto !? Osa-t-elle enfin.

\- Je suis là ! Sur la terrasse, ajouta-t-il

Elle tourna la tête vers l'extérieur. Ses cheveux fouettèrent son dos. Elle se dirigea vers la baie vitrée et l'ouvrit.

Naruto était la, assit en tailleur à même le sol. Des fleurs recouvraient le sol de la terrasse, elle avait l'impression d'être dans un champ. Le parfum des fleurs la détendaient.

Elle s'approcha de lui timidement. Il n'avait toujours pas tourner la tête vers elle, fixant les visages des hokages en face de lui, illuminés par la pleine lune. Cependant dès qu'elle fut à sa hauteur il attrapa son poignet et la força à s'asseoir à coté de lui. Hinata sentit des frissons parcourir son corps. Son doux contacte lui avait tellement manqué. Ils étaient maintenant tout les deux assis sur la terrasse de la maison. Hinata regarda le profil de Naruto. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, il était soucieux. Elle regarda à son tour devant elle et commença à jouer avec ses doigts.

'Je dois lui dire' pensèrent-t-ils

Finalement elle baissa la tête, ses cheveux cachant son visage, pendant que Naruto prit son élan.

-Je suis désolé, disent-ils en coeur.

Enfin ils tournèrent la tête pour se voir. Ils rigolèrent, gêner.

-Vas-y, commença Naruto.

-Naruto-kun, je suis désolée, je n'aurai pas du te crier dessus. J'aurai du te prévenir, j'aurai du te laisser un mot ou quelque chose. Je t'ai laisser t'inquiéter. Je voulais juste aider mon père et ma soeur ...

-Hinata, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai vu ton père aujourd'hui ... dit-il avec un sourire rassurant.

-Mon père ? coupa-t-elle surprise.

-Oui, il m'a expliquer que chaque année, le chef de clan doit organisé les mariages à venir pour les jeunes du clan. Il s'est même excusé auprès de moi.

-Mon père ... s'est excusé ?

Hinata n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

-Oui, il m'a dit que sa mission avait duré bien trop longtemps, cela n'aurait pas du se passer comme ça.

Naruto baissa la tête.

-Bref, cela n'excuse pas mon attitude envers toi et ceux de ton clan. Je n'ai aucun droit sur toi.

Hinata s'apprêta à parler mais Naruto reprit la parole après une courte pause.

-J'ai juste senti de la fureur monter en moi quand j'ai entendu que tu gérais des affaires de mariage. Débile comme je suis, j'ai cru que c'était pour toi.

Hinata le regarda surpris. Naruto tourna la tête, souriant nerveusement tout en grattant sa tête.

-Tu m'as dit que je me comportais comme un enfant ...

-Je regrette tellement, je ne voulais pas ...

-Non, coupa Naruto. Tu as bien fais. Ça m'a fait ouvrir les yeux.

Cette fois-ci, Hinata vit son regard se transformer. De désolé, il était passé à déterminé.

-Hinata, tu n'es pas une poupée, tu es ma copine, la femme que j'aime. Tu as été la première à passer la nuit avec moi, la première qui ait préparé des repas pour moi, la première qui m'ait accueil chez moi. Avec toi je me sens moins seul, moins vide. C'est surement pour ça que j'ai réagis comme cela. J'avais peur qu'on essaye de m'arracher à toi. Quel idiot ! ajouta Naruto. Je t'aime, je t'aime tellement. J'ai confiance en toi, je ne fais juste pas confiance aux autres.

Naruto se mit face à elle, prit ses petites mains dans les siennes.

-C'est pour ça que je veux t'épouser, Hinata.

Hinata sentit ses yeux s'agrandir. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Naruto déglutit.

-Je veux dire ... Hyuga Hinata veux-tu m'épouser ? demanda-t-il plus sur de lui. Je veux faire comprendre au monde entier que tu es la seule et l'unique qui me rend heureux et que je suis prêt à donner ma vie pour toi.

Ses mots firent écho au fond du coeur d'Hinata. Avant même que son cerveau traite l'information, Hinata secouait déjà la tête de haut en bas. Elle caressa les joues de Naruto, elle sentit les larmes mouiller ses joues, puis l'embrassa avant de le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Oui, murmura-t-elle juste assez fort pour qu'il puisse entendre.

Trop heureux pour se retenir, Naruto l'a prit dans ses bras, pleurant de joie dans ses cheveux.

-Naruto ... souffla Hinata. Tu me sers beaucoup trop fort.

-Oh ! Bon sang, je suis désolé, dit-il tout en la libérant de ses bras.

Cependant, il ne lâcha pas ses mains.

-As-tu faim ? demanda Naruto. J'ai essayer de faire la cuisine, Chôji m'avait promis que ces recettes étaient simples mais je crois que je suis pas fait pour la cuisine, donc je suis aller chercher des ramens chez Ichiraku mais si tu veux autre chose ...

-Des ramens, c'est parfait, coupa Hinata

Naruto souffla, soulagé.

-Tu as vu Chôji alors, demanda Hinata.

Naruto acquiesça.

-Et les fleurs vient de chez Ino ?

-Elles te plaisent ? Elle a essayer de m'expliquer leur significations mais j'ai oublié, avoua Naruto.

-Elles sont magnifiques, souri Hinata. Ce n'est donc une surprise pour personne si demain je dis que je suis fiancée ?

Hinata n'y croyait toujours pas. Rêvait-elle ? Naruto rougit tout en secouant la tête de droite à gauche.

-Même ton père est au courant, ajouta Naruto. Il va donc falloir que j'assiste à une de ses réunions comme celle où j'ai mis le bordel.

Hinata comprit pourquoi son père l'avait pressé de rentrer chez elle. Elle entendit Naruto rigoler à coté d'elle.

-Je suis qu'un idiot.

Elle le vit se frapper le front. Hinata se rapprocha alors de lui.

-Mon idiot rien qu'à moi, murmura-t-elle.

Naruto la regarda avec de grands yeux. Elle était si belle, si parfaite, sous la lumière de la lune. Il posa son front contre le sien, laissant ses larmes de joies coulés. Il caressa les traits fins de son visage et, avant de poser ses lèvres contre les siennes, il lui promit un bonheur éternel.


	3. 699.8

**IL** faisait encore nuit. A son avis, c'était le petit matin. L'air était chaud pour la saison, cependant malgré les bras et le corps chaud de Naruto, elle était bien. Leur jambes étaient entre-mêlées, ses fesses touchaient légèrement le bas du ventre de Naruto, elle pouvait sentir ses abdos se contracter légèrement à chaque respirations, ses bras, placé sous sa poitrine, la tenait proche de son torse. Elle ne sentait que sa joue fraîche appuyer contre son omoplate.

Cela faisait maintenant un petit moment qu'elle était réveillée et elle ne sentait pas le sommeil revenir. Soudain Naruto se mit à respirer beaucoup plus fort, jusqu'à ce que sa respiration se transforma en ronflement ce qui l'a fit sourire. Cela lui fit penser à la nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble juste après qu'elle soit rentré d'une mission qui avait presque duré trois semaines.

Elle se rappelait très bien, il l'avait questionné sur sa mission, sur ses coéquipiers, il lui avait dit qu'elle lui avait vraiment manqué. Elle se rappelait quand Naruto avait commencé à ronfler, la tête posé sur épaule, le visage posé sur son sein, la tenant comme si sa vie en dépendait, dormant à poing fermé. Elle se rappelait qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi à cause de son absence prolongé mais il avait refusé de se coucher tôt pour passer du temps avec elle. Elle se rappelait l'avoir vu lutter contre la fatigue pour écouter l'explication de pourquoi la mission avait duré si longtemps. Elle se rappelait se sentiment de bonheur qu'elle avait ressenti dans le creux de son ventre. Le sentiment d'avoir de l'importance pour une personne. Elle se rappelait s'être endormi le sourire aux lèvres tout en serrant Naruto contre elle.

Soudain Hinata sorti de ses pensées par une horrible douleur au ventre. Un goût amer arriva jusque dans sa gorge. Avec la main plaquée sur la bouche elle sorti du lit et de l'emprise de Naruto à toute vitesse. La tête de ce dernier tomba lourdement sur le lit.

-Mmh

Naruto roula alors dans le lit, tirant le drap sur sa tête mais, se rendant compte qu'il était tout seul, il se redressa dans le lit, les yeux bien grands ouverts.

-HINATA !?

Un sentiment de vide vint envahir son coeur, exactement le même sentiment qu'il avait ressenti quand Hinata l'avait laissé près du lac pour partir avec Toneri. Avait-il dit quelque chose pendant son sommeil qui avait fait Hinata s'enfuir de leur lit ?

Leur lit.

'Voyons Naruto c'était il y a trois ans. Beaucoup de choses se sont passées depuis, impossible qu'elle te laisse maintenant." pensa-t-il pour se rassurer.

Il regarda de tout les cotés. Elle n'était plus dans la chambre. La porte était grande ouverte. Il se calma légèrement en voyant la lumière sous la porte des toilettes en face de leur chambre. Il sortit alors du lit et se dirigea vers les toilettes d'un pas mal assuré. Il colla son oreille à la porte et attendit. Il l'entendit alors.

'Mais ... Hein ?'

Oubliant toutes ses pensées négatives, il ouvrit la porte et se dirigea vers Hinata d'un pas ferme. Il se baissa près d'elle et attrapa ses cheveux pour éviter qu'ils la gênent pendant que Hinata vomissait tout ce qu'elle avait dans le ventre.

-N ... Naruto ... -kun

-Chut, je suis la, dit-il tout en lui frottant le dos.

Elle posa doucement la tête sur le rebord des toilettes et laissa échapper un soupir. Naruto attrapa du papier et lui essuya la bouche le plus doucement possible. Il mouilla un autre mouchoir et le lui passa sur le front et les joues. Hinata lèva sa main et la posa sur celle de Naruto. Il remarqua un maigre sourire sur ses lèvres. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'inquiète. Il le savait. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'y empêcher surtout quand son visage était blanc, ses lèvres sèchent et ses yeux fatigués.

-Ca ... ça va ... mieux, dit-elle en essayant de se relever.

-Hinata je t'interdis de bouger, c'est clair ?

Hinata sourit encore un fois et secoua la tête.

Il avait beau se dire que ce n'est rien de grave, Naruto n'arriva pas à garder son sang froid. Il couru dans la chambre et attrapa un élastique sur la table puis revint dans les toilettes et se baissa. Il fit ce qu'il pu pour attacher les cheveux d'Hinata. Il ne s'en sortait pas trop mal. C'est alors qu'il l'a prit dans ses bras et la soulèva pour la ramener dans leur lit.

Il la déposa délicatement puis soutient sa tête avant de la repose sur la pile de coussins qu'il venait de faire. Il remit le drap sur elle pour ne pas qu'elle est froid, malgé cela elle ne s'arrêtait pas de trembler. Il se mit alors à genoux caressant son visage et dégageant ses cheveux.

-Dis-moi ... dis-moi Hinata ... qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Je vais chercher Obaa-chan si tu veux ... elle va se déplacer pour toi j'en suis sûr.

Hinata tourna alors la tête vers lui, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Un verre d'eau suffira, Naruto-kun

-Tu es sûre ? Ca m'a l'air grave ?

-J'en suis sûre.

Naruto ne bougea pas, il la regarda juste. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils. Hinata tendit alors la main et toucha les plis qui se dessinaient sur son front. Sa caresse était comme un souffle pour Naruto. Il lui prit alors la main et la porta à ses lèvres. Elle était glacée. Hinata frissonna au contacte de ses lèvres chaudes sur sa peau. Aucun d'eux ne détourna les yeux quand Naruto se leva. Il hésita encore entre courir à la recherche de Tsunade ou simplement aller chercher un verre d'eau.

Finalement, il descendit à la cuisine et attrapa un verre qu'il rempli d'eau fraîche, qu'il ramena en toute hâte auprès d'elle.

-Hinata ? Ca ... ça va ? demanda-t-il doucement en lui touchant l'épaule.

Hinata ouvrit alors les yeux.

-Oui ... oui, Naruto-kun ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle se redressa doucement, avec l'aide de Naruto.

-Ca va déjà mieux, je te promets, dit-elle en lui prenant le verre des main.

Naruto s'assit sur le lit, à coté d'elle, l'observant. C'est vrai qu'elle avait l'air mieux. Surtout que avec le regard de Naruto fixé sur elle ses joues se mirent à rougir. Elle reposa le verre sur la table et s'approcha de lui, posant sa main sur sa joue.

-Je suis désolée ...

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Hinata, je te l'ai dis et je peux te le répéter quand j'ai prononcé mes voeux, tu te souviens ?

-Mais voyons Naruto-kun, bien sur que je me souviens, dit-elle en rougissant encore plus.

'Elle est tellement belle' pensa-t-il

-J'ai peut-être mangé trop de ramen, dit-elle en souriant timidement

-Voyons Hinata, rigola Naruto, toi mangé trop de ramen ?

-Ne sois pas si tendu, ajouta-elle

En effet, Naruto ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il était crispé. Il essaya de détendre ses muscles mais rien ne répondit. Son propre corps était prêt à bondi hors de la maison pour aller chercher de l'aide. Il n'attendait que le signal d'Hinata.

Cependant, celle ci attrapa sa tête délicatement entre ses mains et l'attira contre son coeur. Puis reposa sa tête sur les coussins forçant Naruto a s'allonger à son tour.

-Hinata je suis trop lourd. Je ne veux pas te faire mal.

Celle-ci sourit contre les cheveux blonds de son mari. Elle voulait sentir le poids de son corps sur elle, ne plus jamais se sentir seule.

-Je t'aime Naruto-kun, dit-elle en murmurant

Naruto se mit à rougir. Elle l'aimait et, il l'aimait.

-Je t'aime Hinata.

Finalement, Hinata se rendormi un fois sur que Naruto ne la laisserai jamais.

* * *

 **LA** lumière du soleil pénétrant dans la pièce réveilla Hinata. Elle avait dût se retourner dans la nuit. Les yeux bleu de Naruto étaient juste en face d'elle, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Elle se sentit rougir mais rougi encore plus quand Naruto attrapa son bassin et le colla à lui, attrapa sa jambe et la fit passé par dessus les siennes.

-Bonjour ma beauté, dit-il avant de l'embrasser un petit peu trop passionnément pour un simple bisou matinal.

Ce qui fit gémir Hinata, la rendant encore plus rouge.

-Content de voir que tu vas beaucoup mieux, ajouta Naruto qui continua de la taquiner en commençant à la toucher de partout.

Ses mains, ses bras, ses cuisses, son ventre, ... Naruto n'avait jamais senti quelque chose d'aussi doux que la peau d'Hinata.

-Je suis désolée ... Naruto, j'espère que tu as assez bien dormi, dit enfin Hinata

-Je pense que j'ai assez dormi oui, dit le blond en roulant que le dos pour s'étirer les bras. Mais si j'ai bien dormi, je ne pense pas, hélas. Vois-tu je me suis fais beaucoup de soucis pour ma femme cette nuit.

Il tourna sa tête vers Hinata qui commençait à jouer avec ses doigts pour éviter de le regarder dans les yeux.

-Je ... je vais ... je pense que je vais aller voir Tsunade-sama aujourd'hui, comme ... comme j'ai une mission demain, ça serai bête ... que j'y aille alors que ... et bien ... que je suis peut-êtr malade.

-En effet ça serai bête, soupira Naruto tout en prenant les mains d'Hinata dans les siennes.

Elle relèva les yeux vers lui avec un sourire timide, Naruto se tourna alors vers elle, retrouvant alors la position qu'ils avaient quand elle s'était réveiller. Cependant, cette fois ci, le bassin de Naruto vint à la rencontre du sien. Hinata recommença à rougir quand tout ses sens se concentrèrent sur la bosse qui s'était formée entre les jambes de Naruto. Il se mit alors au-dessus d'elle appuyant encore plus son sexe contre celui d'Hinata, la faisant gémir doucement. Un sourire sournois apparu sur le visage de Naruto.

-Tu ... tu sais ... Naruto-kun, je ne sais pas ... si on a le droit ... enfin je veux dire ... on ne sait pas ... vraiment ce que j'ai donc ... expliqua Hinata tout en essayant de penser à autre chose que son désir pour son homme au-dessus d'elle.

Il se pencha alors et commença embrassé son oreille. Le corps d'Hinata lui lança une toute autre explication que celle que Hinata venait de lui donner. Mais au fond il savait qu'elle avait raison.

-Tu penses que Obaa-chan va le découvrir si on fait ... comme on le désir ? demanda-t-il tout en appuyant bien sur les derniers mots.

-Et bien ... commença Hinata

Mais elle voyait bien que Naruto écoutait déjà plus.

-HINATA ! s'écria Naruto, je vais être en retard !

Hinata tourna alors la tête vers l'horloge et se rendit compte à son tour de l'heure.

-Oh ! eut-elle le temps de dire avant que le drap se soulève et que Naruto se mit à courir vers l'armoire pour attraper sa tenue de mission.

'Mon dieu, cette nuit m'a bien plus chamboulé que ce que je pensais. Je ne me suis même pas rendu compte de quelle heure il était.'

Elle se redressa dans le lit pour regarder Naruto se débattre comme il pouvait avec ses habits.

-Et mince ! s'écria Naruto qui avait fait passé sa tête dans la manche de son t-shirt.

Hinata gloussa devant ce spectacle.

-Toi, arrêtes de te moquer de moi, dit Naruto avec une voix sérieuse mais un sourire aux lèvres.

Se sentant coupable de son retard, Hinata se leva du lit, prit son sac à dos et descendit à la cuisine. Elle y glissa son déjeuner pendant que Naruto mit ses chaussures près de la porte de sortie.

-Merci Hinata, dit Naruto une fois debout avec son sac au dos.

Hinata lui sourit avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

-Fait attention à toi ...

-Ne t'inquiète pas c'est une courte mission de jour. C'est plutôt toi qui fais attention, ajouta-t-il couvrant son visage de baisers, ce qui fit rire Hinata.

-Je t'aime Hinata.

-Je t'aime aussi Naruto-kun.

Naruto referma alors la porte et descendit les escaliers à toute vitesse.

'Plus le temps de t'inquiété pour elle, Naruto' pensa-t-il.

Hélas, plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Son cerveau avait décidé de repasser en boucle, devant ses yeux, Hinata, blanche comme un linge, avec la tête sur le rebord des toilettes. Il avait beau se concentrer sur l'animation du village, il n'arrivait pas à oublier ses vomissements.

Soudain son regard fut attiré par de magnifique roses rouges à l'entrée du magasin d'Ino. Un panneau annonçait qu'un mode de livraison avait été mit en place.

'J'ai un idée !' pensa-t-il en se tapant dans la main avec le poing.

* * *

 **IL** eut du mal à arriver à la tour de l'Hokage tellement il y avait de gens dans les rues. Il eu juste le temps de saluer Izumo et Kotetsu avant de frapper à la porte du bureau.

-Entrez !

Naruto poussa la porte. A l'intérieur de la pièce se trouve Kakashi, Tenten, Lee et Sai.

-Merci vous pouvez disposez, annonça Kakashi à l'équipe devant lui. Naruto, à ton tour.

Les ninjas saluèrent leur ami avant de sortir de la pièce.

-Je ne suis pas avec eux ? demande Naruto

Depuis la fin de la guerre et dès que Sasuke était présent au village, Naruto, Sai et Sakura avaient continué à partir en mission ensemble. Mais depuis les quelques mois qui ont précédé le départ de Sakura, Naruto et Sai avaient formé une équipe avec l'ancienne équipe de Gai, Tenten et Rock Lee.

-Ils viennent juste de finir eux. La mission que je vais te donner aujourd'hui n'a pas besoin de quatre ninjas. Et puis Sasuke t'a demandé, toi, même si je comptais déjà t'envoyer. Tu vas devoir rencontrer Sakura et Sasuke.

-Sasuke et Sakura ? répèta Naruto

-Oui, tu dois marcher en direction de la frontière du pays du feu et une fois que tu y sera ils te communiqueront leur position, expliqua Kakashi. Ils ont un document important à me remettre. C'est normalement une mission sur la journée mais fais quand même attention.

-Vous me connaissez, Kakashi-sensei. Vous allez me voir arriver avec votre précieux document aux portes du village avant la tombé de la nuit, dit Naruto

-Justement, c'est pour ça que je te demande de faire attention, continua Kakashi. Je veux que le document arrive jusqu'à moi intacte et tu dois me le donner en main propre. C'est clair ?

-Très clair ! confirma Naruto

-Bien, tu peux disposer. Je te vois quand tu rentres.

Naruto secoua la tête puis sorti du bureau. Il est tellement content de enfin avoir un peu de leur nouvelles. Cela allait bientôt faire un an qu'ils ne les avait pas vu. Il avait tellement hâte mais avant de pouvoir se relax avec ses amis, il devait se concentrer sur la mission.

* * *

 **HINATA** tira nerveusement sur le bas de sa robe pour l'arranger. Elle était arrivée à l'hôpital de Konoha et n'arriva pas à se détendre.

'Ce n'ai rien de grave, toi même tu as dis à Naruto que ça allait mieux ce matin.' pensa-t-elle.

Et c'est vrai. Elle se sentait normale. Plus de mal au ventre ou de gout amer. Mais Hinata était rarement malade. Donc si il y avait aussi une forte possibilité qu'elle est quelque chose.

'Aller Hinata, tu as dis à Naruto que tu irais voir Tsunade et tu ne reviens pas sur ta parole.' ajouta-elle tout en pénétrant dans le hall.

-Bonjour madame, je cherche Tsunade-sama, demanda Hinata à l'accueil.

-Désolée mais Tsunade est actuellement en pleine opération. Peut-être que vous pouvez repasser.

-C'est que ...

-Hinata ?

Celle-ci tourna la tête et reconnu Shizune sous son maque d'opération.

-Shizune ! Comment vas-tu ? demanda Hinata se rapprochant

-Bien merci mais je pense pas que tu sois la pour savoir comment je vais, répondit Shizune en souriant. Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour toi ?

-Et bien ... j'aimerais ... que quelqu'un m'occulte.

-T'occulter ? Mais tu ne reviens pas de mission ?

-Non ... mais hier soir ça n'allait pas vraiment ... après je peux comprendre, d'autres ninjas on besoin de toi avant moi.

-Non, non pas du tout. Tout patient est important peut importe l'importance de leur problème. Aller vient avec moi.

-D ... d'accord. Merci beaucoup Shizune.

Tout en marchant vers un pièce plus tranquille Hinata raconta les événements de hier soir.

-Je vois, dit simplement Shizune en ouvrant la porte et invitant Hinata à s'asseoir sur une chaise.

-Vraiment ? répondit Hinata étonnée.

Shizune s'assit à son tour et se mit à chercher le dossier d'Hinata sur un ordinateur.

'C'est fascinant cette invention, plus besoin de dossier papier' pensa alors Hinata.

Shizune se releva et commença à examiner Hinata avec son stéthoscope. Rythme du coeur régulier, pas de problème respiratoire, pas de fièvre, niveau de tension correcte, pas de problème de gorge, ni d'intestins au touché. Elle nota tout ça sur son ordinateur avant de commencer à lui poser toutes sortes de questions.

-Et une dernière question : à quand date tes dernières règles ? demanda-t-elle.

Hinata prit le temps de réfléchir.

-Et bien, je ne me rappelle plus vraiment. Penses-tu que c'est lié ? Je dois surement faire une crise de stresse. Oh mon dieu, ça existe vraiment ?

Shizune ne répondit pas, elle se retrouva encore une fois face à l'ordinateur avant de sortir une boite du tiroir. Finalement elle se retourna vers Hinata, lui tendant la boite, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Hinata ... à mon avis, tu es enceinte.

Les yeux d'Hinata s'agrandirent pendant que son cerveau analysa l'information qu'il venait juste de recevoir.

\- ... en ... enceinte ? répèta Hinata abasourdit.

-Et oui. Il y a un test dans la boite que je te t'ai donné cela confirmera toujours mes dires. Sauf si tu me contredis en me disant que Naruto et toi n'avaient pas ...

-ET BIEN C'EST A DIRE QUE ... Naruto et moi ... ah ... oui ... et bien ... ENFIN JE VEUX DIRE ..., s'écria Hinata extrêmement mal à l'aise.

Shizune secoua la tête tout en lui indiquant une porte donnant sur les toilettes. Hinata se dirigea d'un pas assuré à l'intérieur.

Mais dès qu'elle en ressorti, ses mains tremblaient légèrement attendant que le test affiche le résultat. Trop apeuré de voir le résultat en première, elle tendit le test à Shizune.

-Et bien, félicitation ... j'en connais un qui va être content, dit Shizune doucement essayant de rassuré Hinata.

Elle lui redonna le test qui affichait maintenant deux barres. Hinata le fixa, les joues rouges.

-Bon, veux-tu programmer le prochain rendez-vous ?

Hinata posa délicatement ses mains sur son ventre et leva la tête vers Shizune. Le regard d'Hinata se rempli de détermination et d'amour pour cet être qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore mais qui allait vivre maintenant dans son ventre.

* * *

 **LES** rues de Konoha avaient toujours été pleines d'agitations et de bruit mais aujourd'hui Hinata ne remarqua rien. Elle marchait, sans but, dans les rues du village, avec un seul mot en tête tournant en boucle.

'Enceinte'

Elle était passée par plusieurs émotions depuis qu'elle avait entendu Shizune prononcer ce mot. D'abord l'incompréhension puis la joie mais maintenant qu'elle était sorti de l'hôpital, la réalité l'avait vite rattrapé.

'Etait-ce vraiment le bon moment pour avoir un enfant ? Oui, tout se passe tellement bien avec Naruto mais sommes-nous vraiment prêt à devenir des parents maintenant ? Le seul moyen de le savoir c'est de le dire à Naruto. Mais comment le lui annoncé ? Et quand ?'

Sans s'en rendre compte Hinata était au parc de jeu du village. Elle s'assit sur une balançoire. Elle s'était assise sur la même balançoire le soir ou elle n'avait pas réussi a dire à Naruto qu'elle l'aimait. Juste avant que Toneri essaie de l'enlever.

'Et maintenant, je suis enceinte.' pensa-t-elle.

Cependant, Naruto et elle n'en avaient jamais parler. Elle ne savait pas ce que Naruto pensait à ce sujet.

Il était bientôt midi et plusieurs parents récupéraient leur enfants pour l'heure du déjeuner.

-Maman, Papa je veux vous tenir la main à tout les deux, s'écria une petite fille.

-Tiens prends celle de maman à ta droite et moi je prends ta main gauche, dit un homme. On partage.

"-Moi je n'aime pas te partager. Tu es à moi. Juste savoir que des hommes puissent t'imaginer à eux, ça me mets hors de moi, chuchota Naruto tout en embrassant Hinata. Tu es la seule famille qui me reste, il est hors de question que je me sente seul encore une fois dans ma vie."

Tout en ce rappelant de ces mots des larmes apparaissaient dans le coin des yeux d'Hinata

'Et si Naruto pensait vraiment ce qu'il m'avait dit ?' pensa Hinata 'Que vais-je bien pouvoir faire ?'

Hinata observa encore autour d'elle. Tout le monde avait l'air de s'aimer.

'Et pourquoi pour nous ça serai différent ? J'aime Naruto et il m'aime, j'en suis sur' elle posa ses mains sur son ventre. 'Et ce bébé va nous aimer, c'est obligé. C'est le résultat de notre amour. D'un amour que l'on partage à deux et bientôt à trois.'

Hinata se releva déterminée comme jamais. Elle se mit alors à courir, des larmes de joies coulèrent le long de ses joues.

* * *

 **LA** frontière du pays du feu. Avant la guerre, elle était très souvent gardée par des centaines de ninjas. Maintenant avec l'Alliance, moins de gardes étaient demandés aux frontières des pays. Naruto passa facilement du pays du feu au pays du vent. Il décida de faire une pause afin d'attendre les prochaines instructions de ses amis. Il sortit alors de son sac une bouteille d'eau et y bu quelques gorgées.

Soudain un bruit au-dessus de sa tête retenti.

-Te voilà, tu es bien en avance pour une fois.

-Bien le bonjour à toi aussi Sasuke, répondit Naruto en levant la tête vers son ami.

Ce dernier atterrit devant Naruto avec légèreté. Sa cape noir se reposa doucement dernier lui avant de se redresser de toute sa hauteur. Ses cheveux avaient encore poussés depuis la dernière fois, on ne voyait plus son oeil gauche. C'est surement ce seul détail qui avait changer chez Sasuke.

-Tu es seul ?

-Evidemment pas besoin de ...

-Bien alors suit moi ! ordonna Sasuke

Naruto se releva d'un coup, un doigt pointé vers son ami déjà de dos, près à repartir.

-Tu vas arrêter de me donner des ordres ! Je te l'ai déjà dis, bon sang !

Sasuke ne put retenir un sourire.

-Aller viens, Sakura nous attend.

* * *

 **HINATA** s'assit à même le sol.

-Bonjour Neji nii-chan, je suis désolée, aujourd'hui je n'ai pas eu le temps de passé chez Ino. On va dire que ma visite est un peu imprévu, dit-elle en passant la main sur le nom de Neji. Si tu savais tout ce qui m'est arrivée en moins d'une journée ... moi même j'ai encore du mal à y croire.

Elle regarda autour d'elle avant de chuchoter.

-Figure toi que je suis enceinte. J'aimerai que cela reste un secret le temps que je l'annonce à Naruto-kun. Ca serai bête qu'il l'apprenne de la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre.

Finalement elle éclata de rire.

-Ca fait drôle de le dire tout haut, il faudrait que je m'entraîne à le dire pour ne pas hésiter devant Naruto-kun. Je sais ce que tu vas dire. Mais non il n'est pas au courant. Je ne l'étais pas non plus avant ce matin. Je ne pourrais pas te décrire ce que je ressens mais ça fais du bien de se sentir comme ça. Mais bon tu vas surement me prendre pour une folle mais j'appréhende ce que Naruto va dire ... ou plutôt comment il va réagir. Je sais ce que tu vas dire. Naruto est responsable. Tu as surement raison. J'ai envie d'y croire. Après tout, l'amour d'un enfant est tellement différent. Et puis je suis sûre que Naruto-kun à beaucoup d'amour à donner.

Puis les larmes arrivèrent.

-J'aurai aimé que tu puisses connaitre ce bébé et que ce bébé puisse te connaitre. Tu me manques beaucoup nii-chan, à Hanabi aussi, ajouta-elle avant de sécher ses larmes. Je passerai avec elle un jour.

Elle poussa un soupir.

-Enfin je pense que j'irai demander des conseils à Kurenai-sensei. J'en ressens presque de l'excitation. Je n'ose pas imaginer la tête des filles quand je vais le leur apprendre.

Elle fit une pause.

-Il va falloir que je réfléchisse à un moyen d'informer Sakura. Personne ne sait comment les contacter elle et Sasuke sauf le Hokage, bien sur.

Elle passa encore une fois sa main sur la pierre froide.

-Bon je dois te laisser. Je dois être à la maison avant le retour de Naruto.

Elle se redressa et avant de partir, ajouta.

-Promis la prochaine fois, j'amènerai plus de fleurs.

* * *

 **SASUKE** amena Naruto à une tente près d'un cour d'eau. Ils n'avaient pas marché longtemps mais ils avaient tellement tourner dans la forêt que Naruto ne savait plus où ils étaient et il soupçonna Sasuke d'avoir prit ce passage pour que personne ne puisse les suivre.

-Sakura est dans la tente, indiqua Sasuke. Vas-y, je fais un dernier tour avant de vous rejoindre.

Naruto secoua la tête avant de voir son ami sauter dans un arbre.

'Il est vachement précautionneux.' pensa Naruto. 'Ca ne doit pas être facile tout les jours j'imagine.' ajouta-t-il avant de pénétrer dans la tente.

-AHHHHH !

Naruto se baissa juste à temps pour éviter de se prendre un kunai dans l'épaule.

-Espèce d'imbécile ! hurla Sakura, tu ne peux pas prévenir avant d'entrer !

-Voyons Sakura il n'y a rien pour ...

-Sasuke-kun me prévient toujours en m'appelant. TU AURAIS AU MOINS PU FAIRE UN BRUIT, s'écria-elle

-Okey, okey, je m'excuse, ajouta Naruto apeuré de se prendre un coup venant de Sakura. C'est que ...

Soudain Naruto s'arrêta de parler et fixa son amie. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il gratta son menton, fronçant les sourcils.

-Quoi ?! demanda Sakura en tirant sur sa robe. Pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça ?

Contrairement à Sasuke, Sakura avait changé. Ses cheveux avaient poussé, ses traits du visage étaient légèrement tirés mais surtout elle avait l'air d'être serrée dans sa robe pourtant assez large.

-Tu n'aurais pas pris du poids ?

-ESPÈCE DE ..., commença-t-elle son poing en l'air.

-SAKURA !

Sasuke venait de rentrer dans la tente à son tour.

-Nous avons besoin de Naruto en un seul morceau pour remettre le document à Kakashi. Et tu sais très bien que tu ne devrais pas ...

-Tu as raison, je n'aurai pas du, dit-elle les joues légèrement rouges

Naruto avait plus l'impression qu'elle s'excusait à Sasuke plutôt qu'à lui.

'Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?' se demanda-t-il

-Tu sais bien que Naruto n'est pas très futé ... commença Sasuke

-SASUKE ! Je ne te permets pas, s'écria à son tour Naruto.

Celui-ci croisa les bras sur sa poitrine tout en faisant la moue pendant que Sasuke le foudroya du regard.

-Tu as le bonjour d'Ino, je suis passé à son magasin avant de partir, informa Naruto, toujours contrarier, à Sakura

-Au magasin d'Ino ? C'était pour Hinata j'espère ? demanda Sakura les main sur les hanches

-Pour Hinata de quoi ? demanda Naruto confus

-Les fleurs, idiot !

-Ah, en effet, rigola Naruto mal à l'aise. Je lui ai pris un bouquet, ajouta-t-il tout en ce grattant la tête.

-J'espère que tu prends bien soin d'elle, c'est pas parce que je suis pas là que tu dois te relâcher, dit-elle tout en poussant Naruto de son doigt.

-Bien sur que non, répondit Naruto encore plus gêner.

Sa réponse fit sourire Sakura.

-On dirait que ça rentre enfin dans ta tête, hein Naruto ? dit-elle avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

-Aie, Sakura, tu me serres beaucoup trop fort.

Décidément, il pensait avoir enfin compris les femmes mais les sautes d'humeur de Sakura le confusait au plus au point à ce niveau.

-Oh ça suffit, on ne se voit pas assez souvent pour que je te permette de faire le difficile.

Naruto et Sasuke se mirent à sourire.

* * *

 **QUAND** Hinata arriva enfin chez elle, elle lâcha un énorme soupir.

'Je n'aurai pas cru que cela m'épuise à ce point. Je devais être tellement stressée avec cette histoire. Et ce n'est que le début.'

Elle caressa son ventre tout en pénétrant dans la cuisine. Elle y vit des roulés à la cannelle et en attrapa un.

'Je dois manger pour deux maintenant' pensa-t-elle en rigolant.

Elle ouvrit la porte de la terrasse et s'assit dans un fauteuil dans le salon. C'est alors qu'un oiseau apparu. Pas n'importe lequel, un dessiné par Saï. Il tenait entre ses griffes un magnifique bouquet de roses rouges. Hinata se leva, courant vers la seule pièce en désordre de la maison. Elle fouilla dans un carton et y trouva un parchemin vierge. De retour dans la cuisine, elle attrapa un vase pour les fleurs. Elle retourna auprès de l'oiseau qui se transforma en mots dès qu'il toucha le parchemin qu'elle avait ouvert sur la table. Elle reconnu tout de suite l'écriture de Naruto.

"Hime,

J'espère que tout c'est bien passé pour toi. Je pense à toi et je penserai surement encore à toi pendant ma mission. Attends moi ! Je t'aime.

Naruto"

Elle serra le bout de parchemin contre elle avant de poser les roses sur la table à manger.

-Naruto-kun ...

Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle se sentit alors redevenir nerveuse.

'Tout vas bien se passer, je dois avoir confiance en notre amour.' se dit-elle

Hinata sentit sa tête tourner. Elle s'accrocha au rebord de la table.

'Je ferais mieux d'aller me reposer' pensa-t-elle tout en montant les escaliers 'Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi hier soir.'

Elle posa le message sur sa table de chevet avant de s'allonger sur le lit. Elle posa sa main sur son ventre avant de resserre sa main sur le haut de sa robe.

'Naruto-kun rentre vite, je crois bien que j'ai besoin de toi.'

Soudain elle sursauta. Hinata s'était endormi sans s'en rendre compte. La faim l'avait réveillée. Elle se redressa sur le lit. Elle était encore toute habillé. Elle se leva pour se diriger vers le miroir. Elle détacha ses cheveux et les regarda tomber sur ses épaules. Elle retira les bretelles de sa robe et la laissa tomber sur le sol. Elle se retrouva alors en sous-vêtement. Ses yeux analysaient son corps comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait. Elle posa sa main sur son ventre.

'Moi qui pensait avoir pris du poids à cause du manque de missions. Je me suis bien voilé la face' pensa-t-elle 'Mais bientôt je serai encore plus différente.'

-Hinata ?!

Hinata sursauta. Elle se sentit tomber vers le miroir mais une main la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne touche le miroir. Son dos percuta un autre corps qu'elle connaissait bien.

-Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Décidément aujourd'hui c'est pas mon jour, ajouta Naruto tout en la plaquant contre lui

-Naruto-kun, tu es déjà là ?

-Déjà ? Comment ça ? Tu as vu l'heure qu'il est ? J'ai presque eu peur que tu sois déjà endormi mais j'ai vu la lumière dans la chambre. Est ce que ça va ?

Hinata se rendit compte qu'elle était juste en sous-vêtement et qu'elle se touchait le ventre avant que Naruto l'appelle. Elle senti le rouge lui monter aux joues.

-Oui ça va, j'allais me changer avant que tu n'arrives mais je vois que tu es là, expliqua-t-elle en essayant de sourire.

Naruto n'eu pas l'air de remarquer sa gêne.

-Peut-être ... peut-être que moi aussi je devrais me changer, avoua Naruto.

Hinata, elle, remarqua la gêne de Naruto, ce qui l'a détendit. Elle gloussa quand elle regarda Naruto se débattre avec son pantalon mais leva les yeux aux ciel quand il laissa ses habits sur le sol cependant elle ne dit rien. Après tout elle aussi avait laisser ses vêtements sur le sol de la chambre.

Naruto s'assit en tailleur sur le lit vêtu d'un caleçon qui avait pour motifs des petites grenouilles. Il allait posé une question à Hinata mais celle-ci fut plus rapide que lui.

-Comment c'est passé ta mission ?

-D'une simplicité ennuyeuse, dit Naruto. L'avantage c'est que j'ai pu voir Sasuke et Sakura.

-C'est vrai ?! Comment vont-ils ? demanda-t-elle avant de se retourner vers le miroir et d'attraper un t-shirt

-A mon avis, la vie hors du village les à rendu bien tendu. Sasuke était constamment sur ses gardes et Sakura sautait d'une humeur à l'autre encore plus que d'habitude. Apparamment ils revenait de Kumo et le document que je devais livrer à Kakashi-sensei était un compte rendu du Raikage que Sasuke ...

Naruto se rendit compte que Hinata ne l'écoutait plus. Il s'arrêta de parler. Elle était plonger dans ses pensées. Il ne l'avait jamais vu se regarder aussi longtemps dans un miroir. Elle avait sa main sur son ventre et tenait toujours le t-shirt dans son autre main. Mais Naruto remarqua surtout son visage inquiet.

'Pourtant elle a bien meilleur mine que hier soir' pensa Naruto

Quelque chose n'allait pas, il en était sur.

-Je sais que tu m'as dit que ça allait Hinata mais tu ne m'as pas raconter ton rendez-vous avec Obaa-chan.

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle mit enfin son t-shirt avant de se retourner vers lui, un faible sourire aux lèvres. Naruto commença à se déplacer vers elle, encore plus inquiet.

-C'est quoi ? C'est grave ? Est-ce que ...

-Non tout vas bien, dit-elle en secouant la tête de droite à gauche.

Hinata mit ses bras autour d'elle et baissa les yeux. Naruto se figea alors confus.

-Viens près de moi Hinata, supplia-t-il d'un voix douce. Viens me parler.

Naruto frappa le lit de sa main mais Hinata le regarda hésitante. Alors Naruto sourit innocemment avant d'ouvrir ses bras en grands. Hinata accouru pour se réfugier contre lui, au chaud. Naruto serra ses bras et ses jambes autour d'elle prêt à la protéger de ce dont elle redoutait au point de ne pas avoir les mots pour le lui expliquer. Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est qu'elle cherchait à éviter son regard à lui. Ils restèrent un moment dans le silence de la pièce. Seuls les bruits de l'extérieur arrivaient à leur oreilles.

'Il t'aime, il t'aime, regarde comment il s'inquiète pour toi. Tu sauras se qu'il en pense que quand tu lui en auras parler. Il t'aime.'

Hinata se dégagea de l'emprise de Naruto mais resta assise sur ses jambes. Elle voulait voir ses magnifiques yeux bleu qui faisait chavirer son coeur. Mais aujourd'hui ils lui donnèrent le courage.

-Naruto-kun ...

Elle prit sa main pour la poser sur son ventre.

-Je suis enceinte, annonça Hinata retenant sa respiration.

Les mots sortirent telle un souffle mais ils frappèrent Naruto avec violence. Il sentit ses yeux s'agrandir puis son esprit se perdit dans le regard lavande d'Hinata.

'Enceinte ? C'est avoir un bébé dans son ventre, non ? Un bébé ? Son bébé ? Ou plutôt notre bébé ? Ca veut dire, être un père. Mais un bébé c'est quoi ?'

Petit à petit il reprit ses esprits et compris que Hinata attendait une réaction de sa part ou une réponse car elle n'avait toujours pas repris sa respiration. Il baissa les yeux vers le ventre d'Hinata, là ou sa main avait poser la sienne. Là, sous cette paire de mains, sous ce t-shirt, dans ce ventre, ce trouvait un petit être.

'C'est une part de moi ... ou plutôt ... de nous' répondit-il à sa propre question

Il se rendit compte que sa main tremblait légèrement. Il la resserra alors sur le ventre d'Hinata, plus confient. Il n'avait toujours rien dit mais ce geste en disant long pour Hinata. Elle reprit enfin sa respiration et se détendit dans les bras de Naruto.

-Enceinte ..., murmura-t-il

Puis un large sourire étira ses lèvres et un rire en sorti. Il posa ses mains sur les joues d'Hinata et l'embrassa d'un baiser plein d'amour. Hinata ne pu retenir ses larmes tant elle était soulagée et heureuse. Il serra Hinata contre lui et laissa couler ses larmes sur son épaule.

-Aïe, Naruto ...

-Oh pardon Hinata, s'écria Naruto en la relachant. Je ne voulais pas ...

-Ne t'excuses pas. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis heureuse de te voir ainsi, avoua-t-elle tout en essuyant les larmes de Naruto de ses pouces. J'avais tellement peur.

-Peur ? Mais de quoi voyons ?

-Et bien ... que tu veuilles pas de ce bébé. J'aurais compris tu sais, s'empressa-t-elle de dire. On n'en avait jamais parler avant et puis j'étais inquiète que tu ne sois pas encore près à partager ...

-Hinata, coupa Naruto.

Il avait reprit son sérieux, il attrapa son visage pour le rapprocher du sien. Le seul endroit ou Hinata pouvait voir était ses yeux bleu.

-J'ai vécu seul pendant des années. Puis je t'ai trouvé et grâce à toi, depuis la mission sur la lune, j'ai enfin compris ce que "aimer quelqu'un" signifie, Hinata, j'ai tellement d'amour à donner. Tu verras, ce bébé ... notre bébé, je vais tellement l'aimer et je vais le protéger car il est un partie de moi mais aussi une partie de toi et surtout il représente l'amour que j'ai pour toi et pour personne d'autre.

Hinata ne savait pas quoi dire après avoir écouter Naruto parler si calmement. Il venait d'apaiser ses doutes comme un coup de vent aurait balayer des feuilles.

-Oh Naruto ! J'avais tellement peur. Tout vas changer, mon corps va changer et puis il y aura neuf mois de grossesse et puis ...

-Changer ?

-As-tu déjà vu une femme enceinte, Naruto-kun ?

Naruto du réfléchir un moment, la tête en l'air. Puis se souvient de Kurenai-sensei. Il avait accompagner Shikamaru voir la jeune femme, portant le bébé d'Asuma dans son ventre. Il se rappela avoir trouver la jeune femme fatiguée et fragile.

-Je t'aiderai, quoi qu'il arrive je serai avec toi, dit-il en passant sa main sur sa joue. Je vais demander à Kakashi-sensei de ne pas me donner des missions trop longues. Et quand je serai en mission j'enverrai Konohamaru en mission spécial. Il devra bien s'occuper de toi, sinon, il aura a faire à moi, ajouta-t-il en en se frappa dans la main avec son point.

Hinata sourit mais ne semblait pas rassurer pour autant.

-C'est ça qui te fait le plus peur ? demanda-t-il remarquant son trouble.

-Maintenant ? Pas plus que ça, j'ai peur de ne pas réussir à être une mère convenable, je ne sais pas vraiment comment faire ...

Sa voix resta coincer dans sa gorge.

-Hinata, je suis sûr que tu sera une mère géniale, tu es douce, attentionné, aimante ... Moi non plus je ne sais pas comment être un père mais je suis sûr qu'on sera géniaux comme parents car on apprendra ensemble.

Naruto la regarda tendrement. Hinata sourit à nouveau sûre d'elle.

-C'est décider, dès demain, on passera à la bibliothèque. Quoi que si on veut pas perdre notre temps à chercher, autant amener Saï avec nous. Il connait les livres et la bibliothèque encore mieux que Kakashi-sensei. Bon sang, Hinata je viens vraiment de proposer d'aller à la bibliothèque pour emprunter des livres que je vais devoir lire ?

-A mon avis tu viens de faire le premier pas vers le monde des parents responsables, Naruto-kun, avoua Hinata sur un ton cynique.

-C'est que c'est la deuxième fois aujourd'hui que tu te moques de moi, remarqua Naruto.

C'est alors qu'il la coinça contre lui de son bras droit afin de commencer à la chatouiller de sa main gauche. Hinata se mit à se tortiller très vite hors d'halène.

-Naruto-kun ! s'écria-t-elle morte de rire.

Elle finit par ce dégager pour le coincer entre elle et le lit. Une fois qu'elle reprit son souffle, elle embrassa ses lèvres qui étaient étirées en un sourire des plus joyeux qu'elle n'avait jamais vu.

-Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi Hinata.

Ils avaient fini la soirée à imaginer plein de plans pour arranger la pièce qui servira de chambre pour leur bébé, à imaginer comment leur vie à deux allait se transformer en vie à trois, à imaginer plein de prénoms, à imaginer si cela sera un garçon ou une fille, à imaginer comment l'annoncer à Hiashi et Hanabi puis à leur amis, Naruto réussi même à mimer certaines de leur réactions ce qui fit bien rire Hinata.

Finalement, Hinata s'était endormi, le dos coller contre le torse de Naruto qui l'avait ramené contre lui. Tout deux avaient un sourire aux lèvres, un visage apaisé et leur mains protectrices sur le ventre d'Hinata.


	4. 699.9

**UN** an. Cela faisait maintenant un an qu'Himawari était née. Hinata avait arrêté toutes activités ninja depuis l'annonce de sa première grossesse. Mais désormais, Tsunade l'avait autorisé à réintégrer les rangs ninja de Konoha.

Hinata se préparait donc pour partir. Elle était tellement heureuse de reprendre du service mais en même temps elle ressentait le même stresse qu'elle avait ressentit le jour de sa toute première mission.

-Tout ce dont Himawari a besoin est sur la table. N'oublie pas d'aller acheter des couches demain sinon tu vas être embêter ... de toute façon je te l'ai écrit.

Naruto se tenait derrière elle, un bout de papier dans une main, lisant avec de grands yeux tout le programme que Hinata avait marqué.

'Pas de panique Naruto, pas de panique, tu as l'habitude de faire ça, le seul détaille c'est que Hinata n'est pas la. Bon sang ! Tu vas y arriver !' pensa Naruto pour se motiver.

Il rangea le papier dans sa poche pour être sur de ne pas le perdre. Cependant, il était sûr qu'Hinata avait accroché un double sur la porte du frigo au cas où.

-Boruto ! Tu penses à ne pas embêter ta soeur pendant sa sieste, c'est compris ? ordonna Hinata tout en se relevant avec ses chaussures aux pieds.

L'enfant secoue sa tête blonde devant le visage souriant de sa mère qui s'était baisser à son niveau pour le prendre dans ses bras et le serrer contre son coeur le plus fort possible.

-Et tu es sage avec papa. Tu l'écoutes bien et tu manges tes légumes. Et surtout ...

Naruto tendit l'oreille mais n'entendit pas ce qu'elle chuchota à l'oreille de son fils. Hinata se redressa pendant que Boruto gonfla le torse.

-Tu peux compter sur moi, kaa-chan !

Enfin Hinata leva les yeux vers Naruto qui tenait toujours Himawari dans ses bras qui regardait sa mère, émerveillée.

-A bientôt ma Hima. Je rentrerais vite, dit Hinata tout en embrassant le front de sa fille.

Quand son tour arriva, Naruto avait un regard sérieux. Il avait un pincement au coeur depuis ce matin. Il n'en avait pas parler à Hinata, elle devait le voir fort pour pas qu'elle s'inquiète pendant sa mission.

-Ne sois pas trop dur avec toi même, Naruto-kun, lui conseilla-t-elle tout en caressant sa main libre qu'il avait laisser retomber.

-Et toi fais attention. Reviens nous vite ... reviens moi vite, dit il tout en la prenant dans ses bras pour un dernier câlin.

Himawari attrapé une mèche de cheveux de sa mère dans la main avant de la mordiller. Boruto, lui, se colla aux jambes de ses parents, les serrant de toutes ses forces.

Quand ils se séparèrent, ils avaient tous le sourire. Hinata s'éloigna d'eux tout en leur faisant au revoir de la main. Naruto n'a la lâcha pas du regard.

-Qu'est-ce que ta mère t'a dis ? demanda-t-il trop curieux.

-De te surveiller avec les ramens, rigola Boruto.

C'est alors que Naruto craqua et se mit à pleurer. Hinata lui manquait déjà.

-Tou-chan ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda Boruto surpris.

-Rien, rien, tout vas bien, déclara Naruto s'essuyant le visage.

'Je vais y arriver ! Pour Hinata'

* * *

 **L'APRES-MIDI** touchait à sa fin. Hinata pouvait apercevoir les derniers rayons de soleil sur les visages des Hokages gravés à jamais dans la roche de la montagne. Hinata posa enfin ses aiguilles sur la table. Elle venait tout juste de commencer la plus grandes des trois écharpes rouges.

'Je vais surement tricoter jusqu'à Noël' pensa-t-elle

Elle se leva du fauteuil et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Aucun bruit ne vint à ses oreilles. Elle monta alors les marches et ouvrit la porte de la première chambre. Personne. Elle fronça les sourcils.

-Vous cherchez à me faire peur ?

Elle ouvrit la porte de la deuxième chambre mais elle était vide.

-Boruto, Himawari, c'est l'heure d'y aller !

Elle s'attendait à entendre des pas précipités et des cris mais rien ne vint.

'Mais où sont-ils passés ?' pensa Hinata

Elle descendit au rez-de-chaussé, mit ses chaussures et sorti dans le jardin. C'est la qu'elle les vit.

Ils étaient tout les deux accroupit près de la palissade en bois. Elle ne les avait jamais vu aussi attentif. Boruto faisait des grands gestes près de sa soeur qui écoutait attentivement tout en gardant le regard vers le sol. Hinata descendit les quelques marches et se dirigea vers le jardin. Elle cueillit quelques fleurs puis se retourna vers ses enfants.

-C'est l'heure d'y aller, vous deux.

Deux têtes se tournèrent vers elle. Elle ne vit que des dents blanches et des yeux brillants.

-Kaa-chan ! On vient de voir une chenille se transformer en papillon, s'écria Boruto. C'était super beau ! D'abord une chenille toute verte puis un papillon tout bleu.

Himawari secoua sa tête tellement fort qu'elle en tomba à la renverse. Boruto se releva en lui prenant la main.

-Aller vient, kaa-chan nous a appelé.

Il la tira vers lui pour la remettre sur ses pieds puis retira la poussière sur leur vêtements avant de partir vers l'avant. Hinata regarda ses enfants courir vers elle, main dans la main. Leur rires résonnèrent dans son ventre. Elle les aimaient plus que tout.

-Eh oh, pas si vite.

Les deux enfants étaient déjà arriver au portail. Ils se retournèrent.

-Vous comptez sortir sans chaussures ? demanda Hinata les main sur les hanches. Combien de fois je vous ai dis de ne pas sortir pieds nus ?

-C'est Onii-chan qui a dit que ...

-Chut Hima, s'écria Boruto en plaquant une main sur la bouche de sa soeur.

Il regarda sa mère avec un sourire forcé.

-C'est que ... commença-t-il

-Bon dépêchez vous d'aller mettre vos chaussures sinon on va être en retard.

Boruto ne se fit pas prier, il lâcha sa soeur et couru jusqu'à la maison. Himawari gloussait dans son coin.

Hinata insista pour qu'ils mettent une veste afin de se protéger du vent frais qui commencer à se lever. Boruto fit le difficile, affirmant qu'il n'avait pas froid avec sa combinaison à manches longues. Mais Hinata ne voulu rien entendre. Un fois les chaussures aux pieds et la maison fermée, Hinata et ses deux enfants pris la direction du cimetière.

-Kaa-chan, pourquoi on ne va pas aux portes du village ? On risque de rater Tou-chan ! demanda Boruto sautant partout autour de sa mère et de sa soeur.

-Mama, on va voir Neji oji-san, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Himawari

Hinata sourit et tendit deux fleurs à chacun de ses enfants.

-Moi, je suis sur que on va rater Tou-chan si on marche aussi lentement, marmonna Boruto.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au cimetière. Boruto attrapa la jupe de sa mère, mal à l'aise, jetant des coups d'œil vers tout les coins sombres. Hinata sourit, elle savait que son fils n'aimait pas venir ici. Elle soupçonnait Shikadai de raconter des histoires sur les fantômes. Plusieurs fois Boruto était venu dans sa chambre, les larmes aux yeux, demandant à ses parents de revenir vérifier sous son lit.

Elle se rappelait d'un soir en particulier. Elle était rentrée de mission plus tard que d'habitude et en rentrant dans la chambre de son fils, elle avait trouvé Naruto et Boruto tout les deux pétrifiés sous le drap du lit, criant qu'un fantôme se cachait parmi les vêtements. Au final, c'était toujours Hinata qui se levait pour vérifier.

Himawari, elle, couru, ses fleures à la main.

-Première ! s'écria-t-elle de loin.

Elle s'accroupit, prit les vielles fleures dans le pot afin de mettre les nouvelles.

-Hima, tu vois bien que je jouais pas, répondit Boruto une fois près d'elle.

Il ajouta ses fleures à celle de sa soeur. Hinata ajouta quatre autres fleures.

-Quel beau bouquet, hein, mama ?

-Aller vient on va jeter les vielles, proposa Boruto.

Il prit sa soeur par la main. Hinata passa la main sur la pierre froide.

-Neji nii-chan, excuses les, ils sont un peu existés aujourd'hui. Leur père revient de mission aujourd'hui. Comment leur en vouloir ? Hanabi, s'excuse aussi, elle est partie en mission d'urgence avec père, ils n'ont pas put passer te dire au revoir. J'essayai de passer un peu plus souvent, avec le retour de Naruto j'aurai plus de temps, ajouta-t-elle.

Hinata s'en voulait de passer beaucoup moins souvent qu'avant. Il faut dire qu'avant elle ne devait pas s'occuper de deux enfants. Elle sourit puis se retourna.

-Kaa-chan ! Dépêches toi. Je suis sur que tou-chan est déjà arrivé, s'impatienta Boruto de nouveau hors du cimetière.

-Mama !!

Himawari lui fit signe de se presser. Elle aussi voulait voir son père. Hinata senti son coeur gonfler de bonheur, Naruto rentrait enfin.

* * *

 **NARUTO** marchait droit devant. Cependant, la présence de Shikamaru et Kakashi derrière lui l'empêchait de courir vers le village. Il n'en pouvait plus. Cette réunion des Kages avait duré bien trop longtemps. Naruto avait senti son cerveau s'engourdir à chaque interminables réunions.

-Dis moi ton secret, chuchota-il à Shikamaru qui marchait à coté de lui

-Mon secret ? répéta celui-ci

-Oui, pour ne pas avoir mal à la tête à chaque fois que tu reviens de ces réunions, expliqua Naruto en se tenant la tête.

Shikamaru sourit.

-Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles, toi qui veux devenir Hokage, tu devrais remercie Kakashi-sensei de t'avoir amener avec lui ...

-Comme garde du corps, coupa Naruto. Et puis ... ce n'est pas pareil d'assister à un conseil en tant que Hokage.

Shikamaru aimait se moquer de Naruto mais il savait très bien que si Naruto le voulait il pourrait rester des journées entières dans une salle de conseil sans manger ni dormir tant que le problème ne serai pas régler. Il avait la tête dure.

-Et bien dis-toi que en tant que conseiller, je suis immunisé contre les mal de tête, rigola Shikamaru.

Naruto fit la moue, il savait très bien que son ami se moquait de lui.

-Mmh.

Les deux ninjas se retournèrent vers leur Hokage.

-Peut-être ... peut-être que on pourrait faire une autre petite pose, proposa Kakashi. Je suis plus trop jeune.

-Vous êtes sérieux ! On vient d'en faire une, à ce train là on ne va jamais arriver au village à temps pour ...

Naruto s'arrêta de parler quand Shikamaru passa devant lui afin de s'allonger sous un arbre à l'ombre. Il fut vite rejoint par Kakashi, qui sortit un livre de sa poche.

-Bon sang ! Vous êtes pas sérieux ! reprit Naruto.

* * *

 **-PREMIER** , s'écria Boruto qui avait touché une des portes du village.

Himawari arriva bien longtemps derrière lui. Essoufflée, elle posa ses mains sur ses genoux, essayant de reprendre son souffle. Hinata applaudissait des mains.

-Bravo vous avez prit moins de temps que la dernière fois.

-Boruto ! Himawari !

Les Uzumaki se retournèrent et virent Temari et Shikadai avançant vers eux tout en se tenant la main. Boruto secoua sa main le plus haut qu'il put pendant que Himawari tapait des mains heureuse de voir Shikadai. Hinata salua Temari à son tour.

-Tu vois qu'on est pas en retard, on est pile à l'heure, remarqua Hinata à son fils.

Il fit la moue avant de rejoindre Shikadai. Quand à Himarawi, elle s'assit aux pieds de sa mère, le regard tourner vers l'extérieur du village.

-Comment c'est passé votre séjour à Suna ? demande Hinata à Temari. On ne s'est pas vu depuis que vous êtes revenu.

-Comme d'habitude ! s'exclama Temari. Shikadai a été trop gâté, avoir deux frères complètement gaga de leur neveu c'est difficile après de faire l'éducation de son fils. Au moins ma belle-mère était avec nous. Cela les à un peu calmer.

Les deux femmes rigolèrent tout en gardant un oeil sur leur garnement de fils.

-Bonsoir, Hinata, Temari.

Elles se retournèrent et virent le Capitaine Yamato accompagné de Izumo et Kotetsu. Dès que Naruto passera les portes du village son rôle de garde du corps sera terminé et les trois ninjas prendront la relève auprès de leur Hokage. Malgré cette période de paix, les Kages avaient décidé de garder aux moins un garde du corps surtout après les dernières attaques des hommes-bombes dans les différents villages.

Soudain Himawari se releva, mit sa main au-dessus de ses yeux pour se protéger des rayons du coucher de soleil avant d'écarquiller les yeux. Elle tira la jupe de sa mère.

-Mama, regarde.

Hinata regarda au loin et vit trois ombres avancer vers eux. L'un des trois portait un chapeau tandis qu'un autre une queue de cheval. Le dernier faisait de grands gestes avec ses bras. Hinata sourit quand elle reconnu Naruto. Elle vit les yeux de sa fille se mettre à briller.

-Tou-chan, s'écria Boruto.

Boruto et Shikadai piétinait dernière la porte attendant que leur pères se rapproche. Ils s'étaient déjà fait disputer plusieurs fois par leurs mères qui leur avaient interdit de dépasser les portes du village. Mais comme à chaque fois, dès que Naruto et Shikamaru n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres des portes, ils se mettaient à faire la course jusqu'à eux.

-TOU-CHAN, s'écrièrent les deux garçons

Shikamaru tendit la main vers son fils qui frappa dedans, le faisant sauté légèrement pendant que Naruto se baissa sur ses genoux pour attraper son fils sous les bras et le soulever dans les airs. Shikadai et Boruto saluèrent Kakashi d'un signe rapide de la main.

-Rien que toute cette agitation me fatigue, dit Kakashi tout en retirant son chapeau.

-On est arrivé vous aller pouvoir vous reposez, répliqua Shikamaru.

-En effet, souffla Kakashi.

Ils pénétrèrent enfin dans le village. Les adultes saluèrent leur Hokage.

-J'ai une dernière chose à faire avant de pouvoir me reposer. Aller ! Allons au bureau, j'ai besoin de faire le report tout de suite et de signaler aux autres Kages notre arrivée sain et sauf. Je veux que l'on surveille les oiseaux, eux aussi vont m'envoyer leurs messages.

-Euh c'est que ... ils sont déjà arriver, Hokage-sama, dit Yamato. Les quatre autres Kage ont déjà envoyer leur messages d'arrivée.

-Quoi déjà ?!

-Vous êtes les dernier, ajouta Izumo.

Naruto vit son ancien sensei, baisser les bras de fatigue.

-Bien ! Ne perdons pas plus de temps alors. A bientôt la compagnie. Naruto, Shikamaru, dans mon bureau dès demain. Vous devez confirmer le compte rendu.

Les deux hommes hochèrent la tête.

'Et voilà qu'en j'ai dis qu'on avait prit bien trop de temps' pensa Naruto avant de déposer Boruto par terre.

-Papa !

-Hima ! Ma toute belle ... mais, bon sang, tu as encore grandit ? remarqua Naruto

-Moi aussi ! Moi aussi ! Tu verras Tou-chan, Kaa-chan a prit nos mesures ce matin, s'écria Boruto.

-Je vois, je vois, dit Naruto

'Je ne suis quand même pas partit aussi longtemps ?' pensa Naruto

Hinata secoua la tête de gauche à droite comme pour répondre à sa question silencieuse.

Naruto se redressa pour prendre Hinata dans ses bras et l'embrasser dans les cheveux. Ils sentaient bon, son parfum, son corps, sa voix, ... tout lui avait manqué.

-Hime, murmura-t-il contre son oreille.

Hinata frissonna au contacte du corps de Naruto contre le sien et rougit quand elle sentit son souffle chaud contre son oreille. Ils furent ramenés sur terre par la famille Nara qui leur souhaitèrent une bonne soirée avant de se diriger vers chez eux.

Les Uzumaki prirent, eux aussi, la direction de leur maison. Himawari demanda à monter sur les épaules de son père, ce qu'Hinata refusa au début, expliquant que Naruto devait être fatiguer mais ce dernier accepta, affirma qu'il n'était pas épuiser. Boruto se contenta de prendre la main de ses deux parents, se retrouvant à marcher entre eux.

Ils étaient tous tellement heureux d'être réuni à nouveau.

* * *

- **AHH** ! s'écria Naruto.

Il posa la manette, un peu trop fort, par terre. Il venait encore de perdre.

-Toi, tu as encore joué pendant que je n'étais pas là.

Boruto sourit de toute ses dents, fier de mettre son père en difficulté. Naruto renifla avant de récupérer la manette, près pour la revange. A côte de lui, sur le ventre, les pieds sur les cuisses de son père, Himawari dessinait. Un crayon de couleur dans la bouche et un autre derrière l'oreille, elle s'appliquait à choisir ses couleurs.

Dans la cuisine, Hinata s'activait pour le dîner. Le riz, le poisson, plus que les légumes à la vapeur.

-Himawari, Boruto, vous pouvez mettre la table, annonça Hinata.

Himawari fut la première à réagir, cachant son dessin pour que personne ne le voit. C'était une surprise. Boruto s'écria quand Naruto quitta la partie.

-Ta mère t'a appelé il me semble.

Boruto parti aider sa soeur, bredouille.

Une fois le couvert mit et toute la famille assise, ils se souhaitèrent bon appétit. Les enfants racontèrent leur aventures dans le jardin, leur nouveaux jeux qu'ils avaient inventé avec leur amis puis posèrent des questions à Naruto. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait vu ? Où était-il allé ? Avait-il vraiment vu tout les kages ?

Leur yeux se mirent à briller quand Naruto leur raconta que les kages étaient les ninjas les plus puissants et qu'ils étaient tous ses amis.

Hinata posa sa main sur sa joue, le coude sur la table. Fermant les yeux, elle écoutait Naruto remplit l'esprit de leur enfants de rêves à accomplir. Elle sursauta quand les enfants firent traîner leur chaises par terre.

-Vous n'oubliez pas quelque chose ? demanda Hinata, à nouveau bien réveillée.

Les deux enfants s'arrêtèrent puis se retournèrent vers leur père. Naruto s'adossa contre le dossier de la chaise, croisant les bras.

-Votre mère vous a demandez quelque chose.

Boruto fit la moue pendant que Himawari commença à desservir son bol, son verre et ses baguettes. Ils posèrent le tout dans l'évier et avant même qu'ils réalisent que Naruto était derrière eux, il les avait déjà prit dans ses bras. Himawari, sur ses épaules, accrocha ses petites mains dans ses cheveux tandis que Boruto se retrouva sous son bras, les bras et les jambes pendantes.

-Tou-chan, stop !

Hinata regardait Naruto porter ses enfants comme si ils ne pesaient rien du tout. Elle entendit les plaintes continuer dans les escaliers puis dans la salle de bain. Elle sourit tout en faisant la vaisselle. Elle entendit une porte claquer puis des pas précipiter dans les escaliers. Elle tourna la tête et remarqua que Naruto revenait en toute hâte vers elle.

-J'espère que mama pourra aussi nous rejoindre au bain, chuchauta-t-il à son oreille avant de l'embrasser sur la joue et de repartir vers la salle de bain ou des cris d'impatiences se faisaient entendre.

Juste avant de fermer la porte coulissante il se retourna et posa un doigt sur ses lèvres avant de faire un clin d'oeil. Il laissa une Hinata complètement abasourdie.

Malgré toutes ses années de mariage, il arrivait encore à déstabiliser Hinata. Fier de lui, il ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain et découvrit que ses enfants avaient déjà ouvert l'eau du robinet de la baignoire.

-J'espère que vous allez pas laisser vos vêtements traîner par terre.

A ses mots, Himawari et Boruto prirent le tas de vêtements et les jetèrent dans le papier.

-Ou est mama ? demanda Boruto en se retournant vers son père.

-Tou-chan, dépeches-toi sinon l'eau va refroidir, s'exclama Himawari en tapant sur l'eau.

L'eau qui coulait plus leur cris résonnaient dans la tête de Naruto. Il s'approcha d'eux et mit ses deux mains sur leur bouches.

-Ce n'est pas parce que vous criez que le temps va s'accélérer. Elle finit la vaisselle avant de nous rejoindre. Et puis vous savez que votre mère n'aime pas quand vous criez comme ça.

Les deux enfants secouèrent leur têtes rapidement. Naruto les lâcha puis recula pour se déshabiller. Boruto et Himawari se tournèrent pour récupérer leur jouets de bain.

Boruto sortir une grenouille en plastique après avoir passer ses lunettes de bain sur son front et Himawari deux lions et un seau en plastique. Ils grimpèrent chacun leur tour sur les escaliers avant de sauter dans l'eau. Ce qui éclaboussa leur père. Naruto s'installa à son tour poussant Himawari vers Boruto.

-N'oublie pas de te laver les cheveux et la poitrine, papa, s'exclama Himawari, ce sont les endroits le plus sale après une mission.

Naruto leva un sourcil.

-C'est toi-même qui l'a dit, expliqua Himawari.

Soudain Naruto se figea, se rendant compte que c'était en effet lui qui avait dit cela à Hinata après son retour de mission. Cependant, ils n'étaient que tout les deux dans le bain et Naruto avait fini par laver autre chose que les cheveux et la poitrine d'Hinata. Etait-il possible que ses enfants viennent espionner et écouter derrière les portes comme Ero-sennin ?

-Tou-chan ça va ? Tu es très pale, nota Boruto

Himawari versa le seau d'eau sur la tête de Naruto.

-Les cheveux c'est fait, dit-elle toutes dents dehors.

-Hima, écouterais-tu aux portes ?

-Bien sur que non, s'exclama Himawari. Mama nous à expliquer que c'était très mal de faire ça, hein, nii-chan.

-Mouais, marmonna Boruto qui se rappelait très bien de cette conversation.

Naruto se détendit et reprit des couleurs, un petit sourire étira ses lèvres. Hinata avait déjà pris les devant.

'Qu'es que je ferai sans toi, Hinata ?' pensa-t-il 'Surement rien.'

Himawari versa un nouveau seau sur sa tête.

-Hima je pensais que les cheveux c'était fait ?

-C'est nii-chan qui m'a dit de le faire.

-Ce n'est pas en pensa à Kaa-chan comme ça qu'elle viendra plus vite, expliqua Boruto en croisant les bras.

-Mais voyons je ... commença Naruto innocemment.

-Mama ! s'écria Himawari.

Hinata ferma la porte derrière elle. Elle se dépecha de se deshabiller avant d'attacher ses cheveux en un chou désordonner et de rentrer dans la baignoire à son tour.

-Kaa-chan, tu veux bien jouer avec moi, demanda Boruto rougissant

-Bien sur, sourit Hinata.

-Alors tu sera ma mama en détresse. Donc ma mission, à moi et Gamatitsu, c'est te protéger de tou-chan, ricana Boruto.

-De moi ?! s'exclama Naruto

-Nii-chan, papa joue déjà avec moi, tu ne peux pas l'avoir en même temps.

-Mais euh ...

-Boruto, laisse ta soeur ! s'écria Naruto

Hinata passa ses doigts sur ses tempes, sentant un mal de tête arriver.

-Dites moi vous trois, vous avez bientôt fini de crier ? demanda-t-elle sur les nerfs.

Un silence de mort tomba sur la pièce. Boruto s'éloigna d'Hinata le plus doucement possible pendant que Himawari cherchait une protection derrière les bras de Naruto qui, lui, était complètement affolé.

-Merci beaucoup, ajouta Hinata toute sourire, s'appuyant contre le bord de la baignoire.

* * *

 **HINATA** sécha les cheveux d'Himawari pendant que Naruto était parti dans les chambres chercher des pyjamas. Boruto se brossait les dents le plus vite possible.

-Fini !

-Laisse moi voir !

-Ah ! fit-il devant sa mère, la bouche grande ouverte.

-Bien à ton tour pour les cheveux, décida Hinata.

-NON !

Trop tard, Hinata l'avait déjà attraper par le bras et le tira vers elle. Frottant sa tête avec une nouvelle serviette, Hinata fit un clin d'oeil à Himawari pendant que Boruto se plainait.

-Boruto, c'est encore toi qui fait tout ce bruit ? demanda Naruto en passant la porte de la salle de bain.

Il portait, désormais, un t-shirt blanc et un large pantalon orange. Il posa le pyjama de son fils et d'Hinata avant de se tourner vers sa fille. Celle-ci leva les bras prête à passer la tête dans sa robe de nuit jaune. Une fois prête, elle remercia son père et couru en bas s'installer pour l'histoire du soir. Pendant ce temps, Boruto passait, lui aussi, son pyjama rose. D'abord la tête puis il s'accrocha aux avant-bras de Naruto afin de lever les jambes et de les passer dans son short une par une.

-Hima, je t'en supplie, ne prends la même histoire que hier ! s'écria Boruto depuis la salle de bain.

Hinata souri tout en enfilant sa robe de nuit. Elle connaissait son fils il se plaignait maintenant mais dès qu'ils commenceront à lire il sera submergé.

Boruto courru à son tour en bas. Hinata le suivit avant d'être retenu par Naruto par la main. Il entrelaça leur doigts tout en rougissant légèrement. Alors elle le tira vers elle et posa rapidement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Surpris, il toucha ses lèvres de l'autre main pendant que Hinata gloussait.

-Ah la la Hinata, quel dommage que les enfants nous attendent en bas, sinon ...

Hinata s'arrêta net, rougissant violemment à son tour.

-Tou-chan ! Kaa-chan !

Naruto ferma la porte de la salle de bain et tira Hinata.

Ils trouvèrent les enfants installés sur le canapé, un livre jaune dans les mains.

-Bon, qui doit lire l'histoire ce soir ? demanda Hinata tout en s'installant.

-Tou-chan, décidèrent les enfants tout en brandissant le livre.

Hinata, soulagée de ne pas lire d'histoire ce soir, posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Naruto, Boruto fit pareil qu'elle mais de l'autre côté et Himawari s'installa entre sa mère et son père mais passa son bras sous celui de Naruto pour le coller plus contre elle.

-C'est donc l'histoire de Minato qui voulait devenir Hokage ... commença Naruto.

Les enfants adoraient écouter Naruto leur lire une histoire. Il savait comment rendre une histoire vivante, il donnait à chaque personnage une voix différente. Il prenait le temps de lire la description puis il s'arrêtait demandant à tout le monde si ils avaient compris et si ils avaient bien les décors en tête.

Une fois l'histoire fini Naruto et Hinata suivirent leur enfants jusqu'à leurs chambres à l'étage.

Hinata suivit Boruto et Naruto suivit Himawari. Boruto monta sur son lit tout en commença à se plaindre qu'il n'était pas fatigué. Hinata lui expliqua alors que si il voulait devenir un homme grand et fort, il devait dormir quand ses parents le lui disaient.

-Mais ... et les fantômes, je suis allé au cimetière aujourd'hui ... je ne sais pas si ...

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Neji oji-san veille sur toi et Himawari pendant que vous dormez, expliqua Hinata.

-Tu ... tu peux quand même vérifier, demanda Boruto remontant la couverture jusqu'à son nez pour se protéger.

Hinata se leva, ouvrit l'amoire, passa la tête à l'intérieur. Puis se baissa pour regarder son le lit avant de se relever et sourit à son fils.

-Rien à signaler.

Dans la chambre d'Himawari, Naruto faisait des aller-retour entre le lit de sa fille et son panier de peluche. Himawari avait un mal fou à choisir avec quelle peluche elle allait dormir ce soir. Finalement, elle choisi un ours rose.

-Attention, atterrissage immédiat, s'écria Naruto faisant voler la peluche jusque dans les bras de sa fille.

Himawari éclata de rire quand elle rata la peluche qui atterrit sur son nez. Naruto se précipita près d'elle et fit mine d'examiner son nez.

-Cela m'a l'air très grave. Un seul remède, continua Naruto levant un doigt en l'air. Une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Himawari attrapa la peluche qu'elle cala sous son bras puis se mit sur le côté faisait mine de dormir. Naruto se pencha alors vers elle et embrassa son front avant de quitter la chambre.

Il sorti en même qu'Hinata qui se dirigea déjà vers la chambre d'Himawari. Naruto lui fit signe de venir le voir. Se pressant vers lui, Hinata arrangea ses long cheveux derrière ses épaules. Naruto se baissa pour être à son niveau mais au-lieu de lui quelque chose, il embrassa ses lèvres avant de repartir vers la chambre de Boruto. Hinata, surprise, se sentit rougir pendant que Naruto souriait, satisfait, lui aussi légèrement rouge.

Il entra dans la chambre de Boruto et fit quelques pas, toujours rêveur, avant de se prendre un suriken en plastique sur la main.

-Aie !

-Si tu arrêtais de rêver tu m'aurais vu l'envoyer. Je suis bien meilleur que quand tu es parti. Je me suis entraîné avec Shikada dans la forêt, annonça Boruto, assit dans son lit.

Naruto s'assit sur le lit et, fier de son fils, lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

-Tu me montrera tout cela demain.

Pendant se temps, Himawari commença à expliquer son premier projet pour le jardin à sa mère mais Hinata dut l'arrêter en lui disant que ce n'était plus l'heure. Himawari fit alors la moue mais se recoucha sans faire d'histoires.

Enfin les enfants dans leur lit, Naruto et Hinata se retrouvait face à face. Ils se souriaient avant de se diriger a leur tour vers leur chambre, tout les deux fatigués et près à se coucher.

Hinata, couchée sur le dos, avait posé sa tête sur le bras gauche tendu de Naruto, jouant aussi avec sa main droite. Naruto, lui, était allongé sur le côté vers sa femme, jouant avec une de ses mèches de cheveux tout en lui parlant de sa mission.

-Le voyage n'a pas été trop long ?

-On a mit tellement de temps à arriver au sommet. J'ai cru qu'on allait jamais y arriver tellement on a fait de poses. Je peux comprendre Kakashi-sensei mais Shikamaru ... franchement il n'en rate pas une.

Naruto fit une pause. Il voulait le lui annoncé mais il n'eut pas le temps.

-Et comment va le kazekage ? demanda-t-elle

-Oh bien, il m'a promit de passer nous voir à sa prochaine visite à Konoha avec Kankuro bien sur. Ils sont en pleine compétition pour savoir entre qui, celui qui maîtrise le sable et celui qui maîtrise les marionnettes, devrait être élu oncle de l'année.

-Je ne parlerai pas de cette compétition à Hanabi, ajouta Hinata en gloussant.

Petit à petit, la discussion glissa sur tout ce qui c'était passé au village pendant l'absence de Naruto.

Sasuke avait encore repoussé son départ, ce qui avait rendu Sakura toute joyeuse. Saï et Ino se vantaient du talent inné d'Inojin pour le dessin pendant que Chôji et Chôchô s'entraînaient déjà pour le concours de mangeur à Ichiraku. Kiba et Shino étaient passés voir Hinata et les enfants. Kiba s'inquiétait de la santé d'Akamaru qui pour la première fois c'était juste allongé dans le jardin sans jouer avec Boruto et Himawari. Quand à Shino, il s'était plains de sa nouvelle classe. Cependant, Kiba avait prévenu ses amis que la pire classe que Shino aura sera celle de Boruto et compagnie, ce qui fit rire jaune Shino mais inquiéta Hinata.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, rigola Naruto, gêné.

-Mais imagine, qu'il n'arrive pas à se faire des amis et que du coup il fasse des bêtises pour attirer l'attention, je veux dire, il s'entend vraiment bien avec Shikadai mais ...

-Hinata, ne t'inquiète pas je te dis, il ne va pas rentrer à l'académie avant longtemps, on trouvera le temps de lui parler. Et puis il ne peut pas être pire que moi.

Hinata tourna la tête vers lui encore plus inquiète. Et si il essayait justement de dépasser son père au niveau des bêtises ? Naruto racla sa gorge.

-Enfin, non ... ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire ... bon sang.

Naruto l'observa du coin de l'oeil. Cela ne calma pas plus les pensées d'Hinata. Il se mit alors à penser à sa mère. Malgré son absence, elle aussi s'était inquiétée pour lui.

-J'imagine que c'est le rôle d'une mère de s'inquiéter, reprit Naruto après réflexion.

Il s'arrêta, réfléchissant, voulant choisir les bons mots.

-Peut-être que ...

Naruto baissa les yeux sur leur doigts entrelacés. Hinata avait relâché son emprise. Naruto releva la tête vers elle. Elle dormait maintenant à poing fermé. La fatiguée avait enfin eut raison d'elle. Depuis Hinata luttait mais après avoir été rassurée par Naruto, elle s'était laissée aller dans le lit.

Naruto la fit rouler vers lui. Ils étaient maintenant face à face. Il la serra entre ses bras puis posa son menton sur le haut de sa tête. Elle avait l'air tellement fragile.

'Je suis là maintenant' pensa-t-il.

Il était à la maison. Au tour de sa femme de se reposer un peu.

* * *

 **NARUTO** passa une mauvaise nuit. Malgré la présence d'Hinata, il n'avait pas réussir à calmer ses pensées. Il devait lui en parler, c'était le seul moyen pour lui de se calmer. Ensemble, ils allaient réfléchir à la question et trouver une solution.

Il n'avait rien fait de mal mais bizarrement il ne se sentait pas fier de le lui dire. Il avait peur de la décevoir. De revenir sur sa parole donnée.

'Comment je vais pouvoir lui dire ? Lui expliquer ?' pensa-t-il.

Il se tourna vers elle. Sous le regard de son mari, Hinata se réveilla. Ses yeux bleu en face d'elle avaient l'air plus profond que d'habitude.

-Na ... Naruto-kun ?

-Hinata ? Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

Elle toucha ses plis sur son front, causer par son froncement de sourcils, puis laisser sa main caresser ses joues striées. Elle sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Naruto ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois avant de la refermer.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Hinata commençant la conversation pour lui.

-Et bien ... c'est que ...

Naruto fit une pause. Il fixa Hinata avant de se mettre sur le dos, de souffler et de continuer.

-J'ai été admis à cette mission car Kakashi-sensei ... non en faite c'est le conseil ... oui c'est ça ... le conseil m'a choisi pour devenir le Nanadaime Hokage.

Hinata se redressa sur ses coudes afin de voir Naruto.

-Oh Naruto-kun ... mais c'est ... c'est fantastique. Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi ...

Elle s'arrêta voyant Naruto se tordre la bouche.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-Je pense que je vais leur demander de reporter ma nomination ou tout simplement, je ne pense pas ... accepter.

Hinata le regarda, bouche-bée. Avait-elle bien entendu ?

-Mais ... mais voyons pourquoi ? Naruto ...

-Je t'ai vu Hinata, ajouta-t-il tournant la tête vers elle.

Hinata ne comprenait toujours pas.

-Je ...

-Dès que je suis arrivé au village j'ai vu ton visage fatigué. Puis à table tu t'es assoupis, deux fois. Dans la salle de bain, je t'ai vu toucher ta tête. Depuis la naissance de Boruto, je n'ai pris que des missions courtes. Cela faisait un moment que je n'étais pas parti aussi longtemps. Tu as du t'occuper des enfants toute seule et je sais bien qu'ils ne sont pas facile tous les jours. Je t'avais promis qu'on serai parents ensemble. Je vais donc demander à reporter au moins jusqu'à ce que Himawari rentre à l'académie. Tu n'auras plus les enfants toute la journée. Et si ils refusent ... et bien c'est un risque que je suis prêt à prendre ...

Hinata l'embrassa sur les lèvres pour l'arrêter de parler. Ce fut au tour de Naruto de ne plus comprendre.

-Naruto-kun, je t'interdis d'abandonner ton rêve.

-Bon sang, Hinata, et moi je t'interdis d'abandonner le tiens.

Hinata ouvrit grand les yeux.

-Tu t'es donner à fond toute ta vie pour devenir un ninja, pour suivre ta propre voix. Je refuse de t'imposer à tout abandonner pour rester à la maison.

-Tu te trompes, Naruto-kun, murmura-t-elle. J'ai un nouveau rêve maintenant. Celui de m'occuper de ma famille que j'aime. Tu en fais partie et je t'aime. Je ne veux pas que tu vives avec le regret d'avoir laisser passer ta chance de réaliser ton rêve. Tu dois accepter. Pour moi, pour tes enfants qui t'admirent mais aussi pour toi.

Naruto sentit son coeur se gonfler. Hinata attrapa son visage entre ses mains pour le forcer à la regarder dans les yeux.

-Tu ne peux pas abandonner si près du but.

Tout se retournait dans la tête de Naruto. Il réfléchissait beaucoup trop. Il avait été effrayer de décevoir Hinata en lui demandant de rester mais c'était tout le contraire. Il sentait que si il lâchait prise, elle serai encore plus déçu que lui. Elle voulait qu'il soit heureuse.

Naruto attrapa Hinata et la serra dans ses bras, la tête dans son cou.

-Hinata, merci.

Celle-ci sourit contre ses cheveux, le serrant contre elle.

-Je suis tellement fière de toi, Naruto-kun.

Soudain, la porte de leur chambre s'ouvrit et une tête blonde apparu.

-Boruto ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais la ? demanda Hinata qui fut la première à le voir.

Naruto se retourna vers la porte.

-On voulait voir si vous étiez réveillés et si Tou-chan n'embêtait pas mama, dit Boruto regardant son père.

-Moi ? Embêter ...

-Et aussi parce que j'ai faim !

La tête d'Himawari apparu à son tour.

-Hima ! Tu me marches sur le pied.

-Mais tu m'as pas laissé de place.

-Si tu m'avais demander, je t'en aurai laissé. Et puis tu n'as pas suivis notre plan d'action.

Hinata souleva la couverture après s'être éloigner de Naruto. Boruto et Himawari la regardèrent faire sans broncher.

-Aller venez, expliqua Naruto.

Pas besoin de répéter, les deux enfants coururent jusqu'à eux. Ils grimpèrent sur les lits, sur-exciter. Himawari se colla contre son père pendant que Boruto se mit à sauter sur le lit. Soufflant, Naruto l'attrapa par le col de son t-shirt pour le coucher puis Hinata le coinça entre ses bras. Il se mit à gesticuler dans tout les sens criant qu'il n'était plus un bébé.

-Tu ne veux pas rester avec moi ? demanda Hinata la voix tremblotante.

-Kaa-chan mais bien sur que si, dit Boruto précipitamment tout en se collant à elle, sa soeur à coté de lui.

Naruto et Himawari rigolèrent à voix base devant la stratégie d'Hinata. Ils remirent la couverture en place avant de se serrer.

-Ne m'écrasez pas ! s'écria Boruto.

-Chut, onii-chan, ordonna Himawari, dents dehors, tout en le serrant dans ses bras.

Boruto sourit, légèrement rouge aux joues. Naruto chercha la main d'Hinata qui était restée au dessus de la couette. Dès qu'ils se touchèrent, Hinata leva le regard vers lui, un regard qui lui donna des frissons mais qui lui réchauffa aussi le coeur, un regard amoureux.

Naruto n'aurait jamais crût que ce moment aurait pût exister un jour. Il n'aurait jamais crût trouver l'amour et encore moins avoir une famille. Mais maintenant il avait les deux, grâce à Hinata qui n'avait jamais douter de lui. Il resserra ses bras autour d'eux, près à les protéger envers et contre tous.


End file.
